War Games
by Gining
Summary: AU Wartime in Spira. Two Al Bhed officers are captured. What will they do in Bevelle territory? aurikku and a little tuna added for flavor.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: First off, I want to start with a dedication. This fic goes out to all the men and woman of any country in any branch of service. Every day they put their lives on the line to protect us. Thanks for all that you do.

Now with that in mind, I apologize for any errors I make that do not coincide with what it really means to be in a war. I am not in the military. (I almost joined the air force after High School though. Got married instead) But, I did do some research. Or at least tried to. So I hope that you will forgive me if anything is not correct, and tell me nicely if it is too far fetched. But keep in mind, I also wanted this to be Spira oriented, not westernized so not everything is going to be the same. Gin

* * *

18:25 Day one Sanubia West

"All clear. We are coming back in now." Rikku spoke into the machina in her hand. She was a nineteen-year-old captain of the Al Bhed army. Youngest ever to reach that rank. Of course, as she would say, "It helps when your father is the leader and trained me since before I could walk."

Rikku grew up in the army. Her father being a general who lost his wife after the birth of his daughter. Not knowing how to raise children, he did the best he could with Rikku and her older brother. They would be strong. And so they both learned how to fight. Which at this time was a good thing. For they lived in a war. A war between Zanarkand and the Al Bhed, against Bevelle. All because these two refused to follow Bevelle's corrupt government. Bevelle, refusing to admit that they were wrong in merciless total control, began the war. Not that the people knew that. Bevelle was good at hiding the truth.

The war had been going on for longer then Rikku could remember. Her father told her stories of when he was her age and sneaking into Bevelle camps at night from underground pits and sabotaging plans they had laid out. They stopped soon after she began basic training. They had always been close, but when she soared through the ranks, that closeness turned to simple acknowledges. He was her superior. Simple as that, and as such they treated each other in that manner.

They had to set the example after all. Who would listen to a leader if his own daughter wouldn't? So now Rikku served as Captain of her own troop. They all feared and respected her with much devotion. Right now though, it was just her and her Lieutenant. They were scouting for any possible sign of attack.

As Rikku clipped the machina to her belt, she took one last glance around the desert. No sign of any attacks today. A blond stood waiting for her when she arrived at the bottom of the sand dune. "Anything?" He asked.

"Nope. Not today. That makes me worried, T." Tidus, or as she called him, T, was her closest friend. He was a year older then her, but they had grown up together and trained together. As he gained the level of Lieutenant, she had moved up to Captain. At times it seemed as if he knew her better then she knew herself.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Hey, don't let it bother you. Consider this a good thing. We get to rest for a day." He said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Heh, I guess you're right." She agreed.

"I'm always right." Tidus teased good-naturally.

"Right, and my father's the leader of the Al Bhed." She smiled.

He removed his arm and scratched his head. "Uh, Rikku. Your father is the leader." He pointed out thinking she was serious.

Rikku rolled her eyes. He was her best friend, but he could sure be dense sometimes. "Just come on. We are due back at camp." She commanded as she grabbed his hand and pulled. She should have followed the first rule of moving through the desert, always check your path before moving no matter what. As they cleared the dune a platoon of Bevelle soldiers ambushed them. There was no time for an anti-strike, so they were left with no way out.

"Take them!" The captain shouted over his men.

Rikku and Tidus found themselves pinned to the sand as weapons and such were removed from their fatigues. As Rikku reached for her transmitter to call for help, she saw Tidus punch the closest guy to him. As the first was thrown back, another came up and using the butt of what she assumed to be a rifle, hit his temple knocking him out.

After making sure both prisoners were cleaned of all weapons, Rikku was drug to a waiting vehicle, as Tidus was carried before being thrown into the back. She gasped as she saw it. They were supposed to be fighting a war because Bevelle outlawed these types of things, and here they were using them for themselves.

"Get inside! Hurry!" She was pushed from behind. The sky had grown dark by the time they had pulled away.

Under the desert night sky lay a lone transceiver. It had fallen out of her pocket during her struggle. Quiet sounds filtered from out of it as the solders drove off. "Rikku, Rikku, Tu oui nayt? Rikku, fryd ec ouin cdydic? Ahh, tyssed." (Rikku, Rikku, Do you read? Rikku, what is your status? Ahh, dammit.)

21:27 Sanubia South

Auron sat in his tent waiting for the last platoon of men to come back. They were late tonight. They should have contacted him by now. Rising up from his seat, he left to go check. He had enough of staring at desert maps anyway. They all looked the same. As he entered the night air, he could hear the engine of a vehicle pulling into camp. They had arrived. Soldiers parted to give him room as he made his way forward.

"General Auron." He could hear whispered as he approached the platoon.

"You are two hours late. What is the meaning of this? You should have reported in." He growled at them.

"We are sorry, sir. But I believe what we have picked up will more then make up for our tardiness." One man was brave enough to respond.

Auron quickly turned his attention to the one who spoke. "Private Wedge, this had better be good. I am in no mood for games."

The first level private nodded before opening the back of the truck and showing the general what they had caught. Even though impressed with what he saw, Auron managed to keep it hidden. "And _what_ am I looking at here?" He questioned. Inside was a blond haired teen aged girl stroking the head of another blond who lay unconscious with his head on her lap.

"Well General, we caught these two just as we were coming back. We thought you would like to try and get some information out of them. We believe she holds the rank of captain."

"Indeed she does." Auron agreed as he checked the bars on her uniform. "Very well. Have her brought to my tent. I will question her there. As for the other, it looks like you got a bit carried away."

"He hit one of our men sir." Wedge explained.

"No matter. Take him to have that wound cleaned up. We don't want them to say we abuse our prisoners." Auron commanded, before he turned and left them to fill his requests.

Rikku listened as they spoke. Though she understood what was said, she wasn't going to risk them knowing that. She heard the order that she was to be brought to the general's tent. Who knew what else he would do to her there. She dared not raise her face until he was gone, not wanting to see the man who would be destroying her life very soon.

As the solders came in to separate them, Rikku leaned over her friend and whispered into his ear. He may not have been able to hear her, but she had to tell him anyway. "Nasaspan, Al Bhed uhmo. Fa femm caa aylr udran cuuh." (Remember, Al Bhed only. We will see each other soon.)

"Come on now. We don't want any trouble out of you, miss." One said as he pulled her to her feet. Rikku acted as if she did not understand what was said, but followed along as she was led out of the vehicle and to the middle of camp. She took in every detail in case she ever got the chance to escape.

21:32 Sanubia South/ Bevelle camp

Auron paced inside his tent waiting for the girl to be brought in. Why did he ever want her brought to him anyway? It was an odd command to give. Especially for him. The man who never wanted anyone to be near him, telling them he wanted her in his tent? Not that any one would ever question his motives. Though it was a common practice for the higher ranked officers to request the company of the captured prisoners. A clearing of a throat brought him out of his thoughts. "Enter!"

The young girl was brought in, head down and eyes closed. Private Wedge stood behind her making sure she would not escape.

"Thank you, Private. That will be all." The solder turned to leave. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. You and your men have guard duty for the next week for failure to report in. You may leave now." He caught the slight smile on his prisoners face as Wedge groaned in protest. So she at least understood Spiran. But could she speak it as well?

Auron moved so he stood directly in front of her. Meanwhile all Rikku could think to herself was, "Act afraid, act afraid."

"Lift your face." He told her sternly. She refused to listen until he brought his hand under her chin to lift it for her. "Now open your eyes." He smiled to himself when she tried to move her face from his grasp. She had sass, he would give her that.

Rikku physically shook as his hand touched her face. They were so warm and large. She could picture him moving them down and closing them around her small neck. He could strangle her faster then she would be able to call for help. With that thought in mind, she didn't need to act afraid, she _was_ afraid.

Sand covered the side of her face where he assumed she had been thrown into the desert floor. Her hair was tangled and he could see grains of sand through out the blond strands acting as if like some kind of glitter. "Open your eyes." He said again. Softer then the first time. "I know you understand."

Rikku did so slowly. She found herself standing in front of a man of about six feet tall wearing all black military fatigues. As her eyes moved up from his black boots up toward his face, she froze when she saw it. He looked to be about thirty with pepper gray streaked hair. But what frightened her more was the horrible scar that ran down the right side of his face making his right eye useless. It was just barely hidden behind a dark pair of shades.

She fell back onto her butt and tried to escape quickly. A scream being stuck in her throat. Quicker then she thought he could move, the general stood in front of the doorway effectively blocking her way of escape.

"Oh ramm." She whispered. (Oh, hell.)

20:16 Sanubia West

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Cid shouted at the subordinate. "Have you even searched the coordinates I gave you?"

"Yes sir, we did. But we didn't find a trace of ether one of them."

"Cid, calm down man. I'm sure we will find them. Just give it time." Another man cut in as he tried to calm him down. You may go now." He spoke to the young man that stood before them.

As the young solder ran out of the room, Cid turned on the other man with him. "Jecht, oui sunuh. Dryd ec so meddma kenm uid drana. Fryd tu oui aqbald sa du tu ev E veht uid cra ryc paah lyikrd?" (Jecht, you moron. That is my little girl out there. What do you expect me to do if I find out she has been caught?)

"Hey, Cid. Speak Spiran. You know I don't understand any of that Al Bhed speak."

Cid paced in front of Jecht, but did not repeat himself. He waited until he was able to contain himself before speaking again. "Send men out again. See if we can't trace the location of her last transmission.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Jecht shouted as he gave the order.

They did not have to wait long when word came back that they found blood residue in the sand. "Looks like they got into a bit of a scuffle." Jecht joked. Cid could only stand in place too shocked to know what to think.

02:00 Day two Sanubia South

Rikku wondered just how long he planned on leaving her to stand here. After they got through the first meeting, the only other words he said to her was, "Stand here, and don't move."

So, here she stood five hours later. Close enough to see the maps on his desk. They were so detailed that should was able to pinpoint the exact location of her home on them. She wondered if that was his plan. Did he want her to give away their location? Well he would have to be disappointed. She wasn't going to do it. She watched as he moved around the tent picking over things and dropping them back to the floor. With a tired sigh, he lay on his cot with his arms behind his bed. He kicked off his boots before closing his one good eye.

Rikku waited until she heard his soft breathing, before forming a plan for escape. She leaned over the desk and rolled up the maps. They would help to have at the base. After all, all the Bevelle bases were marked on it. With them tucked under her arm, she stealthily slipped toward the doorway; only she never made it that far. A hand wrapped around her upper arm, stopping her chance at freedom.

"You go out that door now, and it would only cause trouble." The general's voice rang in her ears.

She squeaked. He was awake? He let go of her arm to see what she would do next. General Auron watched as she sighed and dropped the maps, his maps, to the ground and followed closely behind them. She looked so sad. For the first time in a long time, his heart began to melt. He didn't understand. What was it about this girl that he felt he had to protect her? His eye roamed over her body. There wasn't much to her. The fatigues she wore nixed that idea. And she still had a dirty face of a child. Maybe it was time he allowed her to get cleaned up. He was sure the sand in her hair and on her face couldn't have been very pleasant.

"Stand up." He commanded coldly. She turned at his voice, but still said nothing. He used his hand to motion what he wanted, and Rikku quickly complied.

"Fryd ec ed oui fyhd huf, oui bek?" She muttered as she stood. (What is it you want now, you pig?)

If it hadn't been directed at him, Auron might have laughed, or at least chuckled. Yes, this girl sure had sass. She did not hold back any sarcasm when she spoke to him. "We are going to get you cleaned up. Follow me." He left the tent and stood outside waiting for her.

"Dryd pek uyv. Zicd fru tuac ra drehg ra ec?" Rikku asked herself. Of course there was no one around to answer her question. (That big oaf. Just who does he think he is?) She found him just outside waiting. He nodded at her before indicating she was to follow. Another solder followed along behind them. Weapon ready for any trouble from the prisoner.

They stopped at an oasis about a mile and a half from camp. It was a two-hour hike, but being trained like this since she was little, it was nothing for the female officer. Auron handed her the towels he had snagged before leaving camp. She took them from his hands, but did not move.

"Well?" He questioned when she did not jump in.

Rikku looked at him and then longingly at the water. It did look refreshing, but there was no way in Spira was she going to just jump in and get cleaned up with him and the other man watching.

"Look, you either get in now while it is just us, or you can stay dirty. It's your choice. I'm not turning my back and giving you a chance at escape. You already proved that's what you would do the first chance you had."

So he was testing her when she thought him to be asleep? That jerk! She scowled at him before moving away to strip a little farther from them. She used one towel to cover up with as she removed her fatigues, then removing the undergarments from that. Then using a nearby rock, she hid behind it, and used it for cover as she dropped the towel and slid into the water. It was even more refreshing then she had thought. Rikku took a breath before diving under and scrubbing the sand from her hair.

As she came back up, she noticed that he had moved. The other solder was gone, perhaps dismissed? Rikku was at the disadvantage. Wet and naked, she wouldn't dare try anything now.

Rikku found him by the rock. What was he doing? She tried to splash him from her spot, but the water came nowhere near to him. He just stood there watching her.

"Yht zicd ruf tu oui aqbald sa du kad du so cdivv fedr oui cdyhtehk drana?" She shouted at him. (And just how do you expect me to get to my stuff with you standing there?)

He tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow. Then he held out the towel without saying a word. She noticed that he had closed his eye. "So he has some respect." She thought to herself. Pulling herself from the cool water, Rikku snatched the towel from him and wrapped it around herself.

Auron turned and gazed over the horizon. The early morning sun had started to come up streaking the sky many colors. "Yuna should be here soon."

That sentence broke Rikku from her own thoughts. She had been contemplating ways to hurt him without becoming indecent at the same time. "Yu-na?" She questioned trying the name out.

The general nodded, but said nothing more, only stood like a sentinel watching the landscape. Soon a cloud of dust was seen coming closer. Rikku hid behind her rock to hide herself as it did so. The vehicle that caused the dust stopped approximately ten feet from the oasis.

Auron walked over to meet her. "Thank you for coming on such short notice." Rikku heard him say.

"No problem. I was up and getting ready anyway. So where is she?"

Auron moved aside so Yuna could see a few blond tufts of hair peeking out from behind the rock. He kept his back turned as Yuna approached.

"Hello. I am Yuna. I won't hurt you." She spoke softly in an attempt to coax the younger girl out. "Sir Auron, does she speak Spiran?"

"She has not done so as of yet." He answered still not turning to the woman.

Rikku watched the exchange able to see that they were more then just military colleges. There was a deeper bond between them.

"How fares the male?" Auron asked her.

"He seems fine, his head will heal. I have tried talking to him, but I can't understand a word he says. We are looking for a translator now." Rikku smiled to herself. At least he remembered what they were taught if they were ever captured. Yuna continued. "I wish I could understand him though. He seems like such a nice person."

"Yuna, you keep that up, and one day that soft heart of your is going to get you killed." Auron warned her sternly.

Yuna stood from her spot and marched over to him. "If my soft heart is going to get me killed, then so is your frozen one. If you don't learn to trust people, you will find yourself in over your head."

"You forget you are speaking to a superior officer." Auron reprimanded harshly.

Rikku began to feel bad. This woman didn't deserve that. The two of them stared each other down, waiting for the other to back down. Yuna was the first to do so.

"I make no apologies, Sir Auron. I meant what I said." She said coldly before coming back over to Rikku. "Sorry you had to see that. Here now, let's get you dried off and dressed. I brought you some clothes." It was like a different person talking to her.

Rikku silently obeyed not wanting to risk the anger of either of them. She found that Yuna had brought a set of clean undergarments, along with jeans and a tan tank top. She questioned the choice with her eyes, as if to ask "Why this?"

Yuna leaned closer to whisper. "I pulled them from my own stock. I figured since General Auron has decided to keep an eye on you, you shouldn't be wearing our prisoner's stuff anyway. You will look much nicer in this." She winked as she stood up.

"What was she getting at?" Rikku couldn't help, but wonder.

05:00 Sanubia Southeast

After Rikku was dressed, the trio climbed into the jeep that Yuna had driven. It was much faster then walking back to camp. Auron and Yuna sat in the front as Rikku was stuck in the back. Not that she minded. She wouldn't be able to feel the glare of the general on her back.

"Have you at least found out her name yet?" Yuna asked after a few tense silent moments.

"No, she has said nothing other then Al Bhed." Auron answered. "But I do believe when she does speak, I am being insulted."

"Oui kud dryd nekrd, zylgycc." Rikku quipped from the back. (You got that right, jackass.)

Auron had to stifle a chuckle. He knew for sure that she was able to understand Spiran now. Why else would she speak so quickly in the middle of a conversation? Yuna glanced at him from behind the wheel. General Auron never laughed. Maybe the girl would be good for him after all. She mentally smiled as she devised a plan.

They arrived at camp sooner then expected. "I'm going to go and try and talk to the other one again. If she understands what we are saying, chances are so does he." Yuna said as she left.

"Yuna!" Auron called after her. "Don't let it consume you. Consider that an order from your General." She saluted before heading off. He faced Rikku and reached out to grab hold of her upper arm. She looked ready to pass out. He tried to think of when it could have been since she last slept. His mind quickly came up with an answer. Unless she was sleeping when they caught her, he guessed she had probably not slept in close to fifteen to twenty hours.

Without knowing it, Rikku was thinking the same thing. It had been almost twenty-four though since she had slept. Was this his idea of torture? She had heard of many an enemy using lack of sleep to break POW's. She vaguely heard him say something before pulling her with him. Her feet stumbled in trying to keep up with his pace, but she forced them to work as they were supposed to.

Auron noticed her stumbling, but slowed down just enough so he would not be dragging her along. After all, he still had appearances to keep. If any of his subordinates saw him being gentle with a prisoner, they would have trouble seeing him as they knew him to be. The gruff, no nonsense General.

As they passed a group of solders just waking up, he could hear them hooting and hollering at him.

"That's our General! Show her what the Bevelle army is really like." They cheered to him. One was brave enough to come closer and try his hand at groping the sleepy Al Bhed.

Startled, Rikku moved closer to Auron. Even though she had all kinds of thoughts about him, and what he planned to do to her, she somehow felt safer around him then she did this lower class group.

Auron's hand shot out and snatched the private around the neck. He then lifted him up so he could look him in the eye. "Don't ever touch her again. You want a woman to do things like that with, find your own." He warned before letting go and allowing the man to breath again. "All of you, KP duty, now!" He ordered.

With scared eyes, and sharp nods and salutes, they ran off to fulfill the command. No one messed with the General when he was in a sour mood. Auron glanced down at the young girl at his side. He was squeezing her arm harder then necessary. He loosened slightly and noticed welts on the skin. He had lost his temper again, and it cost an innocent person. But to her credit, she did not make a sound. She stood waiting for him to lead her wherever he was heading.

Back in his tent he pushed her down onto the bed. Panicking, Rikku jumped back up. There was no way she was going to let him take advantage of her! He pushed her back down on the bed, this time with less force. "Sleep." He said before leaving.

Rikku watched him go. That was it? He wanted her to sleep? Well that was fine by her. She lay her head on his pillow and soon drifted off.

05:14 Sanubia West

"Dang it! Doesn't any one around have any idea where they might have gone? I thought this was supposed to be the intelligence of the army!" Cid shouted as he slammed his fist down. He had been up all night looking over maps and trying to make some semblance of sense out of what was in front of him.

"Don't look at me," Jecht said when Cid turned around the room and caught eyes with the man. "That's my son out there too. You think I like being in the dark about them too? Maybe I don't show it like you do, but I'm worried as well."

"Sir, we have just received a report." A technician interrupted. "We believe they may have headed north."

"Well about bloody time!" Jecht shouted through out the room. "I'm ready to go kick some Bevelle butt!"

"Jecht, will you calm down? We still don't know if it is them or not. What have the scouts found?" Cid asked turning his attention away from his friend.

"Hold on, getting a transmission now." He paused as he listened through his headset. "Yes, they have found a Bevelle base. It's located about a days journey north of us. Though I'm not sure if this is the one we want or not, it can't hurt to check it out."

"I agree. Jecht, round up some of your men. We are moving out within the hour." Cid grabbed his cap and waited for Jecht to follow. "I'm going to get a bite to eat. Make sure the men are at the front gate at 07:30."

"Yes, sir!" The room chorused.

06:25 Day two Sanubia South

"Yuna, my name is Yuna." Tidus watched as the pretty brunette in front of him repeated the phrase over and over. He got the idea of what her name was. Why did she insist on saying it over and over? Of course not that he minded all that much. She was beautiful to look at. He wanted to spill, but knew that if he did that, all the training he did would have been for nothing.

"Oui ryja payidevim aoac." He said knowing she would not know what it meant. But at least he could tell her how he felt. Even with his hands tied behind him, he felt she was no threat. (You have beautiful eyes.)

She sighed as she began again. "What is your name?" She waited for him to answer before sighing in impatience. "I know you understand what I am saying. That other girl did." Yuna muttered.

"Other girl?" He thought. "She must mean Rikku!" "Fryd ryja oui tuha du ran?" He snapped quickly. (What have you done to her?)

Yuna jumped back. He suddenly became upset with the topic of his comrade. She would have to remember not to bring her up again. But how would she calm him down this time?

"Frana, frana ec cra? Fryd tet oui tu du ran?" (Where, where is she? What did you do to her?)

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Yuna cried. "I can't help you until we can get someone in who can speak your language." She left the tent in tears.

Tidus leaned back against his cot. Tears stung his own eyes now. He just wanted to protect Rikku. He hadn't meant to upset the woman. He wondered if he would ever get to see her again. Probably not. She probably left to go call the guards. They would come in soon and take him out for threatening her. But, Yuna, she sure was pretty.

The flap of the tent opened again and he lifted his head to her standing in front of him again. He jumped to his feet in surprise. He was about to cheer until another man entered behind her. He was dressed all in black and wore a pair of dark glasses that covered his eyes. Then he realized why he wore those glasses. A scar ran down the right side of his face. So this was the backup she had called? He certainly looked intimidating.

The man sighed as he glanced between the two of them. "I warned you, Yuna."

"I know, sir. I'm sorry." Her shoulders sagged and she seemed to look defeated.

He grunted seeming to accept it. "I will stay with him for now. Tell everyone we leave tomorrow at noon. We can't risk being discovered."

"As you say sir." Yuna saluted as she ran out.

The two men stared at each other. Tidus took in all of his features and uniform. This was no ordinary solder. The stars on his chest indicated he held the rank of...Oh crap. He was a General in the Army. Auron gave a smug grin as he saw the realization on the younger man's face. Tidus backed down and sat on the dirt floor.

Auron waited beyond what would have normally been the expected time to begin asking questions. "Did you hit her?" Was the first.

Tidus snapped his head up so fast; Auron wondered how he didn't get whiplash.

"No I don't suppose you did. I would have seen a bruise." He walked around the tent until he stood behind Tidus. He placed a hand on his shoulder before leaning over. "Besides, if you did. That would mean I would have to kill you." Auron whispered in Tidus' ear before standing straight.

"E's hud clynat. Ev yhodrehk cruimt rybbah du sa, oui fuimt ryja dra fruma Al Bhed/Zanarkand ynso yvdan oui!" Tidus shouted at the man. (I'm not scared. If anything should happen to me, you would have the whole Al Bhed/ Zanarkand army after you!)

"Are you threatening me?" Auron asked. "I warn you, the city of Bevelle deals with prisoner's much more harshly then I do. Pretty soon Yuna will find a translator, and they will understand every word you say."

Tidus gulped. This man was tough. He calmed down enough to quietly ask about Rikku. "Frana ec so lybdyeh?" (Where is my captain?)

Auron stared at him a moment before exiting the tent, thus leaving the question unanswered.

--


	2. Chapter 2

11:35 Day three Sanubia South

The Bevelle camp packed quickly. When the General said to move out, there was no time to waste. Rikku stood at attention as she watched Auron move around his tent packing things up. She was almost tempted to help, he seemed so flustered. But he had ordered her to stand just where she was.

As Auron moved around the tent packing things, he kept a close watch on the girl in the corner. She seemed to be listening for now. She hadn't made an attempt to move since he had told her to stand. A map fell to the floor and he mentally cursed to himself. Just having her there made him nervous. But he couldn't understand why. Yuna was a female and it never bothered him when she was around. After dropping a map for the second time, he growled before looking to the girl.

Rikku cringed. Was that growl directed to her? She hoped not. So far, she had been the perfect prisoner. Well except for that escape plan, and maybe the fact she refused to speak Spiran, and perhaps even...Ok so maybe not the _perfect_ prisoner, but still better then what the Bevelle solders do when caught. They spat at the guards, kicked, punched. Anything to resist talking.

She gulped as his eye never left her. Yet, somehow she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He would have done it by now, right? She saw him raise a hand to indicate he wanted her to come closer. Tentatively, she did so.

"You can help. Pack all that stuff on the desk into that bag." He directed before turning around and throwing clothes into another duffel bag himself. Rikku giggled quietly as she did what she was told. Now that she had spent some time with him, he didn't seem as harsh as she thought him to be previously. In fact if they weren't enemies, she would consider being a friend of his.

"Cdibet fyn. Kuehk yht niehehk ajanodrehk." She mumbled as she neatly rolled maps and slid them into a case. (Stupid war. Going and ruining everything.)

Auron listened to her rants in silence. At least with her talking he could concentrate more on what he was doing. Her voice seemed to have a soothing effect on him, even if she seemed to be cursing him and his army. They finished within a quarter-hour, and as soon as they left his tent, two private officers were there to take it down and pack it up for him.

Auron led her to the front of the line waiting to go. He threw his bags into a nearby army vehicle as they passed. Then, to her surprise, he walked over to a chocobo and pulled a short rope out of a saddlebag. "Your wrists." Auron ordered.

Rikku held them out in front of her as he hoped she would. Using the rope, he tied it around them several times before lifting her up, and setting her upon his chocobo. He moved around front and held the guide reins. "Move out!" He shouted.

12:00 Day three Sanubia North

"Charge!" The command came from the back of the ranks as Jecht shouted to the platoons of solders in front of him. They had found the Bevelle base and were hoping this was the one that held his son and Rikku. If not, well then, it would be one less place for them to be able to hide.

The men ran down the dune fire burning in their veins. This was what it meant to be alive. When you had the upper hand and your enemy did not know it was coming. Cannons were fired as they rushed down to give them some cover. It also managed to blow holes in the wall of the fort giving the footmen entrance.

The fort was destroyed in a matter of hours. The solders took in the spoils, but nowhere was either Tidus or Rikku found. Jecht seethed with anger when he found out. He was sure this was it. How could he have been wrong?

"Commander?" A young private asked to get his attention.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Jecht snapped at him.

The man cowered a moment before finding his voice again. "We have a survivor. Would you like us to bring him here?"

"Yeah, sure kid. Let me talk to him." Jecht answered dismissively.

He ran off before three men brought forth a wounded, but alive solder. "Get your hands off me! I'm not telling you anything."

Jecht shook his head. This was not going to be easy. He hopped down from his chocobo to face the man. "Private first class, huh." He stated as he read the man's patch. "I wonder if you would know where I could find two of my men." He started pleasantly.

"Screw you. I ain't telling you nothing. All you Al Bhed can burn on the..." He didn't get to finish the rant as Jecht had pulled a pistol from his hip and made one shot. Right through his forehead.

"I hate men who talk too much without saying anything." He muttered before walking away.

The three who were holding him still glanced at each other, before shrugging and letting him fall to the sand.

16:30 Sanubia Southeast

"We stop here for now." General Auron said as he glanced back over his troop. They had traveled south and managed to make ten miles since they had begun. His men were tired and hungry. He glanced up at the girl on his chocobo and saw a flash of relief on her face. She quickly suppressed it before anyone else noticed.

"You have one hour! Use that time wisely. We must press on."

A chorus of "Yes sirs" followed afterward.

"Yuna!" He called as he turned and searched for his healer.

"Right here, General." She answered from his left.

Rikku watched as he motioned for her to come closer before whispering something into her ear. With a smile, she nodded and ran off. "That can't be good, could it?" She wondered.

Auron faced her again. "Time for you to eat as well. I'm not going to let you go hungry."

"Aww, oui tu lyna ypuid sa." She gushed. (Aww, you do care about me.)

He grunted in response as he lifted her from the saddle. "This way." He directed her away from the rest of the group and under the shade of a rock. The chocobo followed behind. Auron reached up onto the back of the chocobo's saddlebags again and pulled out a tan colored sheet. Using swift motions, he unfolded it and flicked it in the desert heat as he spread it on the ground. "Yuna should be back soon. We eat then."

Rikku nodded that she understood. This was nothing like what she was taught at home. This man who now sat in front of her almost seemed as if he did not belong in the military. But if he did not belong in the military, where should he be?

Yuna arrived shortly with a taller man in tow. Rikku recognized the blond hair of her friend right away. "T!" She shouted excited.

"Lybdyeh, oui yna ymnekrd?" He asked her in shock. (Captain, you are alright?)

"Paddan drah ymnekrd! Famm aqlabd vun dra puhtc." She held up her wrists. (Better then alright! Well except for the bonds.) Yet, even so, there was no malice in her tone. He laughed as well as he held his own wrists for her to see.

"E's kmyt drah. Ouin vydran fuimt pa rybbo du rayn dryd. Pid E's funneat ypuid fryd femm rybbah yvdan fa yna vuiht." He replied with a bit of worry to his voice. (I'm glad then. Your father would be happy to hear that. But I'm worried about what will happen after we are found.)

"Tuh'd funno ypuid dryd. Ouin lybdyeh ryc ed ymm bmyhhat uid. Pid oad...cusadesac, mega huf, E tuh'd ghuf ev E cdemm fyhd du ku rusa." Rikku said sadly. Truth was, she had come to almost respect and like the General. (Don't worry about that. Your captain has it all planned out. But yet...sometimes, like now, I don't know if I still want to go home.)

"Lybdyeh?" (Captain?)

Yuna watched the exchange with a wondering gaze. They seemed so happy to see each other at first. What had they said to make the girl so quiet? "General, shall I...?" She began to ask.

"Yes, we can unbind them now. No one is watching." He anticipated her question.

Rikku quickly held her arms out to him waiting. She had a grin on her face as she watched him carefully unwrap what he had done that afternoon. Tidus sat down next to his friend as soon as Yuna had done the same for him. It was a relief just knowing that she was safe and even seemed to be healthier then the last time he had seen her. And considering it was only the morning before, that was saying a lot.

"Drao caas du pa dnaydehk oui famm." He mentioned as they ate. (They seem to be treating you well.)

"Hud dras. Uhmo res." She nodded her head toward the General. " Pameaja ed un hud, ra tavahtat sa vnus bynd uv rec ufh dnuubc." (Not them. Only him. Believe it or not, he defended me from part of his own troops.)

Tidus gasped. "Oui caneuic?" (You serious) She nodded again.

Yuna and Auron ate in silence. There was little for them to say; yet they understood each other so well. Yuna tried her hardest to figure out what the blonds were discussing. It seemed more upbeat now that they had something to eat. The male seemed to become more animated too now that he had met up with his friend. He was waving his arms around making all types of hand gestures.

"Rao T, syopa oui paddan hud ica cu silr ryht sudeuhc. Zylgycc ec meypma du vekina uid fryd oui yna cyoehk." She tried to warn, until she noticed that Auron started to choke after something she said. " Ur cred, ra ymnayto tuac." (Hey T, maybe you better not use so much hand motions. Jackass is liable to figure out what you are saying./ Oh shit, he already does.)

Auron nodded an affirmative.

17:05 Sanubia North

"Hey Cid. This is Jecht reporting in. Over."

"What's your status? Did you find them? Over."

"Negative. Wherever they went, it wasn't north. But it's one less place they are able to hide in. We are coming back to base now. Over."

"Understood. See you in a day. I will be here searching for more information. Over and out."

Jecht clipped the receiver to his hip before scratching the back of his neck. The heat here was a killer! How did the Al Bhed stand it? He supposed when you lived like that all your life, it was something you just grew accustomed to. "Alright men. Let's pack it up! We can't stay here too long or else we are liable to be spotted. Take what you can and leave the rest as a warning." He ordered as he jumped onto the back of his chocobo.

The chocobo let out a 'kweh' before moving ahead. It was time to go.

17:38 Sanubia Southeast

Rikku sat on top of the chocobo saying nothing after finding out that Auron was able to understand every word she said. It made her feel humiliated. "How could he not say anything this whole time?" She thought to herself. "How?" She wanted to throw something at the man in black leading the reins of the chocobo, but he made sure her hands were tied again before they left. She settled for swinging her foot and attempting to hit him as it came forward.

He glared at her after it connected with the back of his head. Rikku stuck her tongue out at him showing she wasn't afraid of him anymore. This would have to stop; he had been too slack in dealing with her up to this point. Drastic measures would have to be taken. "Colonel Luzzu!" He shouted back into the troops behind him.

A red haired man came forward. "What is it General?" He also led his chocobo instead of riding it, but for different reasons. His was packed with supplies.

"Take command for an hour. I will catch up with you later. I have things I need to work through with our prisoner." He replied as he narrowed his good eye at Rikku.

Rikku tried to look dignified from her perch, but inside was shivering scared like a little girl. She had pushed him too far. She was sure the man didn't become General for nothing.

Auron broke rank and led the chocobo southward. If he remembered correctly, there was an oasis there where his chocobo could rest while he dealt with the captain. He found it within ten minutes. The chocobo saw the water and immediately strode forward to try and get a drink. Auron made sure to relieve him of his burden before it could do so.

He dropped Rikku to the ground and began to circle her much like a Zu circles its prey. Rikku stared straight ahead silent.

"Perhaps I have been too lenient on you. Perhaps I should have killed you like so many others would have." His tone was even, but Rikku could hear the undercurrent of a struggle within himself. He sighed as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before putting them back on. "But I will not. I cannot do that." He continued. "I knew who you were the moment I first saw you, maybe that's why I let you live. The daughter of Cid, leader of the Al Bhed, would have been a great trophy to take back to Bevelle. Yet," He stopped circling to look down at her. If her eyes were open she would have been staring, but she must have closed them sometime during his monologue.

"Cu fro tuh'd oui zicd gemm sa huf? Pa tuha fedr ed." She spoke without fear. After all, at this point, what did she have to lose? (So why don't you just kill me now? Be done with it.)

He crouched down in the sand in front of her. "Open your eyes." He requested ignoring her statement.

Not sure what to think now, Rikku cracked one eye before opening them both wide. His sunglasses were gone and she was able to see his whole face clearly. The scar that had scared her so much the first time she saw it, didn't look so scary anymore. She almost wanted to reach up and run her hands across it, to feel the skin under her fingers, make his pain go away. She almost did so until remembering her hands were still bound.

Without even looking down, Auron reached forward and untied them. He watched as her face moved to see what he was doing and back to his face searching for answers. "I can't do this anymore. I cannot watch as innocent people are slaughtered because they choose to form their own governments and lead themselves. To think for themselves." He whispered, but she assumed it was more to himself then her.

"Fryd yna oui...?" She tried to start, but found the rest of her question stuck in her throat. (What are you...?)

"I will follow the ways of Bevelle no more. They have corrupted what used to mean so much to me. Now it is all about power instead of how to benefit the people. Besides, maybe now I have found something else." He hinted.

Rikku stared at him confused. He was so close to her, yet she did not feel threatened at all. Somehow it just seemed...right. She couldn't help but to gaze into his single brown eye as he did the same to her green swirled ones. They almost seemed hypnotic. A shout brought them out of the trance they had fallen into.

Auron shot up from his place searching for the owner of the voice. It was only Yuna, he noted as she came closer. He let out an agitated growl.

"Sir Auron, there you are. I'm sorry, but we need your help. Al Bhed have ambushed us and..." She trailed off when she caught site of the girl in the sand.

"No, Yuna. It is fine." He whistled once and his chocobo came running. "You two stay here. I will be back." He ordered as he jumped on the mount and took off.

The two women glanced at each other before watching him go.

18:14 Sanubia South

What Auron found when he got back was far worse then anything else he could have imagined. Bodies lie on the ground around him; blood stained the sand of enemy and foe alike. He searched the site looking for the telltale red hair of his Colonel. He found him on the edge of the battle alive and still shouting orders. He used his heels to spur his chocobo closer.

"General!" Luzzu shouted when he was close enough. "I'm glad to see you make it back safely. Back up had already been called and should be here shortly. As of right now, our troops are holding ground, but barely."

"Thank you Colonel. And what is the status of our other prisoner? He is alive still?"

"I would assume so. They found him first, but when our troops tried to anti-strike, they fought back. You know, General, they won't give up until we give them the girl too."

"I am aware of that." Auron stated. "Where are their commanders positioned at?"

Luzzu pointed to the next sand dune over. Auron followed his finger with his eye until he saw them. He was about to leave to try and talk with them when Bevelle back up arrived complete with air transport. "Oh ramm." He muttered.

"General? What was that?"

"Colonel Luzzu, you and your men get out of here. Signal for a full retreat. We are done fighting!" He spurred his chocobo into the battle.

18:32 battlefield

Two women raced across the desert expanse trying to reach the battlefield before anything could happen. Rikku was the first to cross it and screamed when she reached the top.

"Cdub! Cdyht tufh huf!" She ordered as loud as she could. Bevelle forces were already retreating and there was no point in chasing them down. (Stop! Stand down now!)

Auron turned at the sound of her voice. "What is she doing here?" He asked himself. He had been at the edge of his forces encouraging them to retreat in time. His chocobo bucked for only a moment before calming. He saw her running into the field just as a solder from the airship lifted a rifle and aimed.

He spurred his chocobo as fast as it would go. It 'kwehed' in protest but did what it's rider wanted. Auron made it in time to the Captain on the field before he heard the shot. He threw himself from his ride and used his own body to protect her. A growl of pain escaped from his throat as he felt his skin being pierced. A warm sensation flowed from his shoulder.

"Go now. Run!" He commanded as he pulled away. Rikku hesitated. The general had just saved her life. How could she just leave him there to die? "Leave now!" He shouted again.

She glanced up to see some Bevelle solders running her way. With a quick salute, she turned on her heel and ran.

"Forget the girl for now. Recover the General. General Mika wants to talk to him on board." Auron heard them say from above him. So General Mika was on board? He must have seen that last stunt he just pulled. And how he let the Al Bhed prisoners escape. He would be executed now for sure.

21:00 Sanubia West

"You are well, Captain?" Cid asked his daughter when they were safe inside the Al Bhed base tactical room.

"Yes, sir. That I am. Not a scratch on me, sir."

"Lieutenant Tidus has also reported in. He has already filed his report and is now in the mess hall. I would like for you to do the same Captain."

"File a report, sir?" Rikku questioned. This was tedious keeping up with the proper protocol, but it was necessary for the others to see that even though her father was in charge, she still had to show the same respect as the others.

"Yes, but go get cleaned up and eat first. Dismissed!" They saluted before parting.

"What? That's it? Not even going to tell her how happy you are to see her?" Jecht asked after she had left the room.

"Shut up, Jecht. I don't see you doing the same for that boy of yours." Cid retaliated.

"How true. But he's a man. He needs to be tough. You think I was a crybaby for a son?" Jecht laughed at the thought. "But, it did seem as there was one man willing to fill the role you are not." He hinted.

"Jecht, what are you getting at?" Cid's eyes narrowed in contempt.

21:04 Sanubia West, mess hall Al Bhed base

"Rikku, you made it!" Tidus yelled across the room when he saw his friend enter. She seemed slightly shaken, but well. He stood from his seat and forced her to take it. When she declined, he insisted. "Trust me, I'm done." He reassured her. "Tell me what you want, and I'll get it for you."

Rikku couldn't help but smile at how nice he was to her. If only there wasn't already another man occupying her thoughts.

"Rikku, you don't look so good. Stay here, I'll be right back."

As he left other soldiers leaned in prying for information. "What did they do?" "Did they torture you?" "Did you talk?" They asked one after another.

"Hey, whoa. One at a time." She gave them a false smile. "Nothing important, not really, and not in Spiran." She answered quickly. "And that's all I'm going to say. I would rather forget about it, if you don't mind."

"But Captain, ma'am." One protested.

"Enough. That is an order." She snapped.

Tidus came back then with a tray of food. He had seen how tense she had become and wanted to do something to get her away from it. "Rik, why don't we go eat elsewhere? I want to talk to you in private." He suggested.

Rikku jumped from her seat. "Sounds good to me. See you men later!"

21:14 Lieutenant's quarters

"You miss him." Tidus stated just as his friend took her first bite. "I can tell."

"What are you talking about? Miss who?" She feigned ignorance through a mouthful of food.

"The General. You started to like him didn't you?" He teased some more pressing the issue farther.

"T, this is a war. I don't have time to 'like' anyone." She took a quick bite of her sandwich to avoid answering more questions.

Tidus slid off his bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look you can tell me. I'm your friend. But, I could tell he was starting to like you too." He said softly.

She swallowed before responding. "Just like the same way you started to like that Yuna woman?"

His face turned red as he scratched the back of his head. "Eh, heh. How did you know about that?"

"It was rather obvious. You two couldn't keep your eyes off each other. Even when we got to see each other again, you kept looking at her."

"Ok, I concede. I like her. But even so, you know we won't ever see each other again." He flopped onto his back on the floor arms spread. "Makes me wish I would have said more to her."

Rikku swallowed. "Yeah well, we're never going to see them again anyway. No point on dwelling on it, right?"

"Maybe." He agreed halfheartedly. "You know what though." He sat up before going on. "I almost talked."

"Tidus!" Rikku scolded as she dropped her sandwich.

"Hey, I said almost. You can't tell me you weren't ready to do the same."

"I was trained better then that. A captain must set the example for her troops. As should her Lieutenant." Rikku added quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He answered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

08:10 day four Bevelle

"General Auron, of division B. You have been hereby charged with treason and attempted desertion of your post. These are unforgivable crimes against the army of Bevelle. Have you anything to say in your defense?" General Mika stood in front of the court accusing Auron. He held the rank of General of the Army, and now led the case of Auron's court marshal.

"I have no comment, sir." He answered.

"Very well. Major General, if you would bring forth our first witness." Mika requested to the man at his side.

Major General Seymour. A man who was willing to do anything if it meant he would be able to get ahead. He stepped forward ready to tear apart the man on trial. "Good morning, General." He began with a false pleasantness. "Lady Yuna, if you would come forward." He held his hand out to allow the brunette up to the stand. When she was seated, he began. "Lady Yuna, how long have you known the General for?"

She was nervous, but suppressed it well. With only a slight shake in her voice she spoke. "Almost my whole life sir. He raised me after the death of my father ten years ago."

"And during that time, has he ever made any comment about Bevelle or the Government thereof?"

"No sir, never. He has been a loyal supporter of Bevelle his entire life."

"I see. Very interesting."

"Sir, if I may ask, what has he done?"

Seymour released a humorless laugh at her nievtivity. "By his own words, he admitted to wanting to abandon his post."

Yuna could not believe that. Not the Auron she knew. "This cannot be true. Sir Auron has been loyal his whole life. He would never do this thing that you have accused him of!" She shouted suddenly gaining control over her fear.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure he will tell you, of all people, the truth." Major General Seymour smirked now that he had the General up against a wall.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna pleaded softly hoping it wasn't true. He only looked at her and shook his head. Her world crashed around her. This could not be happening. There was no way. She had to get out of there quickly. The question was how.

"You may go now, Lady Yuna. I believe we have what we need from you now." General Mika said when he saw she would not be of any more use to them.

She quickly ran from the stand and out of the courtroom as tears stung her eyes.

"Seymour, if you would bring forth your next witness." Mika urged.

"Yes, sir. Sergeant Wedge, if you would."

Sergeant Wedge? That caught Auron's attention. When had that man raised in rank? But true to the name, his recently promoted officer stepped forward. With an arrogant smirk, he took the stand.

08:45 Sanubia West

"Call the Commander. We have an urgent message attempting to come in."

Calls went out as Jecht was located and called to the main control room. He entered shortly after, wearing only a pair of black shorts." Can't a man get any sleep around here? What's all the fuss?" He grumbled.

"We are sorry sir. However, we just intercepted a transmission coming from Bevelle."

"Well, what about it?"

"Commander, it's a distress call. But it's not one of our own. The codes are all wrong."

"Call Cid. Tell him to come here right away." Jecht began shouting out orders as he tried to piece together what was going on.

Cid entered in much the same mind as Jecht did. He was angry at having been woken up, but took charge right away. "Find out if that transmission is real or not. I will not have us give away our position for a false report!"

Scans were sent out, and codes checked as technicians hurried to fill the latest order. "Sir, we believe this is real. And also, they are asking for a 'Captain'?"

"Let me speak to them." Cid ordered as he took the receiver. "This is Cid speaking. Who is this?"

"Cid? Al Bhed Leader, Cid?" A soft-spoken woman asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry. My name is Yuna. I am looking for a young woman that had been captured recently by the Bevelle troop B. There is something urgent I must tell her."

"Well you ain't talking to nobody unless I know the name first."

"Again, I am sorry. I do not know her name, only that she held the rank of Captain."

Cid covered the mouthpiece and ordered a call for his daughter. "We are searching now. What kind of information do you have that cannot be told to anyone but her?"

"It is something that only she would care to know about, Sir." The line went silent for a moment, and he wondered if she was even still there. "I need to talk to her soon, Sir. My officers do not know I am sending this out. If I am caught, then all could be lost."

Rikku entered the room just in time to hear Yuna's last statement. She recognized the voice right away. Her father hushed her before she was able to say a word.

"Hu Vydran. E sicd dymg du ran." She insisted. (No, father, I must talk to her.)

Cid was taken aback. His daughter had never once talked to him like this. "Yht ruf ys E cibbucat du ghuf cra lyh pa dnicdat?" (And how am I supposed to know she can be trusted?)

Yuna heard a commotion coming from the end of the line. She could hear people coming down the hall too. What she had to say had to be done quickly. "Please, this is important. I must speak with the Captain." She asked again.

"Captain Rikku." Rikku answered her as she took the headset from her father. He scowled, but she was in no mood to care.

"Captain. I am so relieved to hear your voice. Something terrible has happened. I just left the Grand Court only moments ago. General Auron is on trial. They say he is being accused of treason. If something isn't done soon, I'm afraid he will be executed."

Rikku dropped the receiver in horror. This was bad.

09:45 Sanubia West

The room had been cleared of all but four people. The technicians had run when they saw the tension in the room was too much to bare. Rikku and her father glared at one another as Tidus and Jecht looked on. They were waiting for Cid to explode at the insubordination of his daughter.

"No, it's not going to happen." He said for the tenth time.

"But Vydran. He saved my life. The least I can do is return the favor."

"A Bevelle Army General does not risk his life for an Al Bhed. It must be a trap!"

"It's not a trap! Yuna would not mea." She defended him. (lie)

"She's right. We should go get him." Tidus added in to support his friend.

"Now don't you go and get involved. This has nothing to do with you!" Cid snapped.

"No, Cid." Jecht spoke up for his son. "The boy is right. It's the right thing to do."

Tidus stood in shock. His father helping him? This was one for the records. But he had no time to think on such a trivial matter at this time. A man's life hung on the line. Rikku watched the three men to see what would happen next. She had the support of Cid's right hand man, and his son. Surely he would give in now?

"Alright. Get your platoon ready. You leave in one hour." Cid finally spoke after some tense moments.

"No, I don't need them all. The less I have the better. I want to remain as covert as possible." Rikku declined. "I have only three people in mind for this mission." She grinned at her friend as he did the same. He knew what she was planning.

"Make it so then." Cid ordered.

With a whoop and holler Tidus and Jecht ran from the room to get prepared. In an attempt to cover her excitement, Rikku walked a little more casually. Cid stopped her just before she was out the door.

"Captain!"

She turned quickly. "Yes, sir?"

"Remember the order to withdraw comes first. You will not sacrifice men unnecessarily."

"Understood sir." She tried to leave again.

"Captain, one more thing!" She paused to see what he wanted this time. "Come back safely." He spoke softly letting the emotion show.

Rikku gave him a crisp salute. "Yes sir!" She laughed as she ran off herself to get prepared.

10:35 Sanubia West/ outside compound

"Alright, listen up." Rikku took charge of the mission. This was not one to be taken lightly. A man's life hung on the line and she did not want to waste time repeating her orders. "We get in, set the traps, and get out. Tidus, you're with me."

"Roger." He affirmed.

"Keyako, Linna, you're together. Linna, I will need you to make sure all signals in and out, are blocked. We will be in transmission blackout for a total of two hours. Can you do that?"

"Affirmative, ma'am."

"Good. Keyako, you are to watch her back. Keep her covered until the job is done. After that you are to both stay hidden. Keep the transport in a safe location. Once the two-hour window is clear, we have to be gone. We will meet in the assigned location. If you are unable to meet there, I want you to move to location B then C. Are we all clear?"

"Affirmative, ma'am!" They both shouted showing they understood the direness of the situation. They took off for the air transport unit to wait for the Captain.

"Good. Tidus," She turned her attention to her Lieutenant. "One more time. Repeat the plan back to me."

He saluted before speaking. "Once the transmissions are disabled, we are to move in from the south side. If our informant is correct, our target should be in holding there. We are to take out the guards, and move in. If our target should resist, Rikku," He paused for a moment. "I don't think he's going to resist."

"That's beside the point. We must take every precaution. I will not be responsible for anything not going as planned." She snapped at him.

"Let's just go." He encouraged softly. "Your brother will keep us in contact with base while we are in the air. If there is any new information, he will let us know. We can compensate the plan based on that knowledge."

* * *

Quick A/n: Seeing as you can't respond to unsigned reviews, I want to say something to the one I did get. If fanfiction can think of a way around this, then I'm all for it.

Telcontarian: I'm happy to hear that this was nice and easy to follow. I didn't want it to be too difficult to read. Though don't expect this one to be overly long. It's only four chapters, but very long chapters. Though I missed the angst. Perhaps I'll have to add more in the ending if you want! Gin


	3. Chapter 3

You know, something just occured to me. I never added a disclaimer to this story yet. Oh well. Why start now? Anyway, sorry to those of you who reviewed and how long it took for me to reply. For some reason fanfiction didn't send them to my e-mail. Only got them today. Hopefully my replys made it out. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and the ending is just about done! Gin

13:05 Air above Bevelle

"Ok, everyone listen up! We land in 15 so be ready." Rikku took charge of the mission. They had to come home safely. She would never forgive herself if they didn't. "Whatever you do, keep moving. Do not stay in one place for more then a minute!"

Three voices answered her. "Yes, ma'am!"

Rikku took one last glance at the small group she had chosen. For one quick second, she began to have doubts. Would they be able to pull this off? Would they be able to make it out alive? What if he didn't want to come? The last question scared her most of all. She didn't even know why she cared at all. He was the enemy, a general and leader of those who held no mercy for her people.

She suppressed all those fears and more. This was war and it held no time for thoughts such as those. Tidus saw the flashes in her swirled eyes, but said nothing. He would support his Captain as well as he was able. If that meant he would have to carry her out himself later, then so be it. Her life came first. He knew what he was getting into when he joined.

He then looked around to the other two members of his team. They were the best in what they did too. This should go smoothly, but he forced himself to dwell on the negative. It meant if something went wrong, you could be prepared for it.

The transport landed quietly. The four of them snuck out and into the city. Getting to the main building without being seen would be the easy part. Getting inside the main building without being seen, that was going to be more difficult. They arrived as expected, no one had seen them yet.

"Ok, Linna, Keyako, you're on." Rikku whispered to them.

They nodded in understanding and moved in. Tidus watched as they took out three guards before entering the complex. They would stay back until they received the signal.

It was a tense twenty minutes as they waited in silence. Finally the signal came.

"Captain, this is Keyako. Linna has almost finished with the transmission block. We will be out of contact in...five, four, three, two." Then the signal died.

"That's our cue. Let's go Lieutenant."

The two blonds snuck in much the same way as the first two did. The path would be clear of any obstacles until they veered from that path. Rikku made sure to memorize the floor plans her brother had somehow managed to intercept for her. She didn't ask questions where he got them from, only thankful he did.

Using one gloved hand, she signaled where they would be parting from their comrades. They met in the middle of an intersection as she commanded them to head back. With practiced ease they made their way to the transport ready for when the officers came back with the rescuee.

Tidus nodded he was ready when she glanced at him. One hand hovered over his weapon as he held a grenade in his left. They moved through the halls without a sound, dismantling alarms as they came across them. At one point they almost got caught when three men came walking toward them. Luckily they turned just before they came to the invaders. They both let out a silent sigh of relief at having escaped detection.

Rikku found the flight of stairs needed and pointed down twice to indicate they were still two floor above where they needed to be. Tidus nodded in understanding and took the lead. He was to offer cover so that Rikku would be able to make it to her target and convince him to come along.

They paused in their tracks as they heard footsteps coming closer to their path. Rikku froze before nodding to her Lieutenant. There was only one set meaning they were alone. If that was true, then they would be able to get around much more easily with a hostage if trouble were to arrive.

Tidus stood around the corner waiting until they came closer. As soon as the person came into view, he reached out his hand and covered her mouth so she was unable to shout. Just as quickly though, he released her. "Yuna?" He whispered.

"You!" She exclaimed when she saw who it was that had attacked her. "You came. I knew you would." Her face broke out into a smile before disappearing. "We have a problem. They know someone is in the building. But because the alarms are down, they can't sent for reinforcements. That's the good news." She noted when the officers gave her odd looks. "The bad news is Sir Auron has been moved. He is no longer being held in the containment cells. Major General Seymour has requested that he be held upstairs inside the courtroom. I think he's expecting you."

"Then we won't let him down." Tidus stated in Spiran.

Yuna glanced at him in shock. "You do speak Spiran!"

"Yeah we both do. Can we save it for another time perhaps?" Rikku interrupted. "We have a life to save."

Tidus agreed before turning to the Bevelle healer. "Right. Yuna, will you come with us? Help us know where to go?"

"I, I guess so. Yes, I will do it. Auron took care of me. It's time I returned the favor."

Rikku punched one fist into the air. "Right-O. Let's go then." She pointed to Tidus to go next as she took the rear. He understood the sign that she wanted him to take care of Yuna. Not that he was going to argue that order.

The three of them moved silently down the halls as Yuna used a key card to get into high security areas. Rikku couldn't help but to be amazed at the technology the city possessed. Most of this was forbidden, yet it was used freely here. No wonder the higher authority here held so much power. They prohibited the people from this so they could use it for themselves. Well as soon as they got out of here, she was going to speak up about this.

"This is it." Yuna noted with some apprehension in her voice. They had arrived at the designated floor.

"Thank you, Yuna." Rikku said before turning to Tidus. "Lieutenant"

He quickly saluted to await what she was going to say.

"Take her and get out of here. She will be considered as much a traitor as him if she stays." She glanced at the sun outside. "We still have about a half hour of signal blackout. That should give you enough time to make it back to the transport." She began to branch off from them waiting for them to move away.

"Captain, you can't be serious." Tidus tried to protest. "He will kill you for sure. There is no way you could possibly hope to defeat him by yourself. Let me come with you. I can help." He pleaded.

Yuna could only look on. She didn't know either one of them well, but yet, she knew that if given the chance they could quickly become friends. She glanced to the girl again and noticed she was fighting tears. Her eyes were squeezed tightly together and she had a pained expression on her face.

"Do it! Just go! That's an order." She finally managed control over herself. "I will not risk your life for my own foolish plans."

Yuna moved forward first and wrapped her arms around the Captain. "You are a true friend. I will make sure he gets out of here safe." She reached into a side pocket and pulled out a small piece of plastic. "Take this. You may need it. It will give you access to any floor you want." She said before pulling away and slipping it into the Captain's hand.

Rikku looked down amazed. It was a key card, much like the one that was used to get them where they are now. "Thank you. I won't let you down. Now go, both of you, go."

"Take care Captain. We will see each other soon." Tidus said before saluting again and taking Yuna's hand before running.

Rikku watched them go. She was alone in this now. She prayed to any higher being listening that they would make it out safely. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before swiping the card and opening the doors.

14:45 Bevelle Tower

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave her alone?" Yuna questioned once they had taken off.

"She will be fine. The Captain is trained for this." He answered as he pulled her along by her hand. If the situation wasn't so dire, he might have thought it to be romantic.

"Yes, but the Major General is not one to be taken lightly. He has power beyond your wildest dreams. Some say he dabbles in black magic." She tried to warn.

He stopped in his tracks, and Yuna had to compensate before she crashed into him. "Black magic?" He repeated. "We have to go back!"

"Yes, we must. I can help too." Yuna agreed.

Before they could go anywhere, alarms began going off around them "What's going on?" Tidus asked in a panic. "We were supposed to be in a signal block for another fifteen minutes."

"I don't know. They must have found a way around it!" Yuna shouted to be heard.

"Tyssed." He cursed. "Let's go. We have to get out of here now."

"But what about the Captain and Sir Auron?"

"We have no time. They will be upon us soon. We have to get out of here as quickly as possible." He pulled his transceiver from his side and turned it on. "Linna, Keyako, frana yna oui?" (Where are you)

It was a female voice that answered. It was full of static, but still able to be understood. "Fa ryt du suja. Saad ic yd dra tacekhydat cbud B." (We had to move. Meet us at the designated spot B.)

"Affirmative. Fryd rybbahat du dra cekhym pmulg? Ymynsc zicd cdyndat kuehk uvv. E druikrd fa ryt vevdaah suna sehidac." He asked anxious to know what happened. (What happened to the signal block? Alarms just started going off. I thought we had fifteen more minutes.)

"Cunno Mieadahyhd, drao sicd ryja ujannettah ed cusaruf. Yht fedruid kuehk pylg eh, E lyh'd tu ed ykyeh." She responded. (Sorry Lieutenant, they must have overridden it somehow. And without going back in, I can't do it again.)

"Hu, cdyo frana oui yna. Fa femm fung ynuiht ed. E femm ryja yhudran bancuh fedr sa. Dra Lybdyeh untanat ic uid. Cra femm lydlr ib fedr ic mydan." He commanded them. (No, stay where you are. We will work around it. I will have another person with me. The Captain ordered us out. She will catch up with us later.)

Yuna noticed the hurt on his face as he spoke. Whatever was said bothered him.

"Affirmative sir. Meet you there." Tidus turned off the receiver.

"Let's go." A shot was fired before he could move. The projectile missed his head by mere inches. "Check that, let's go _now_!" He grabbed Yuna's hand once more and pulled her along behind him. In his other hand he held his weapon ready to fire if anything got in his way.

14:50 Bevelle Tower/ Tenth floor

"You have finally arrived. I have been waiting." A blue haired man greeted Rikku as the doors opened. He wore the typical Bevellian military fatigues. Light in color, with bars on his sleeves indicating the rank he held. His blue hair was short with only one long stand that defied gravity hanging in front of his face. She should have been shocked to see him, yet was also expecting something like this.

"Who are you?" She questioned as she attempted to keep her voice even.

"I am Major General Seymour Guado. I assume you must be here for our General Auron, are you not?" He was smooth, too smooth she noted to herself. He gave a sly smile when she refused to answer. "Ah, yes. I can see it in your eyes. They burn with hatred for me. Tell me, why have you come here? He is your enemy, yet you seek to rescue him."

They stared at one another waiting for someone to make the first move. Seymour took it. "I see. What irony. You are the lowly Al Bhed whose life he saved on the battlefield. You think that by coming here, you can repay the debt you owe." The sly smile came back as he finished.

Rikku wondered how he seemed to know this about her. There was no way he could see all that just by looking in her eyes, could he?

Alarms began going off at that time. Rikku took her attention from him for a moment to gaze around in shock. This shouldn't be happening yet!

"It seems as you have less time then you thought. My men have found a workaround for your block. Shame it took so long though. I will have to speak to them about that." He moved closer to her as she took a step back. Too quickly she found herself against the doors. "Join us and I can grant you all that you desire and more." He whispered.

"Never. I came here for one thing, and one thing only." She rejected his offer. Just as she finished speaking her receiver came to life.

"Captain, are you alright? What is your status?" She could hear Yuna's voice crackle to life. In the back round she could make out Tidus asking her what was going on.

Just as she moved her hand onto it to reply, she was met with an electric shock.

"Tsk tsk." Seymour waved a finger in front of him. "Naughty Al Bhed. And Lady Yuna as well? What a pity. I had hoped to make her my wife some day. I suppose that would be impossible now."

Rikku reached into her pocket for the key card Yuna had given her. She had to get out of there and fast! She swiped the card quickly, but another bolt stopped the control panel from sending the signal. She screamed in surprise before jumping away.

"I thought you wanted to save Sir Auron. How can you possibly think of deserting him now?" Seymour taunted. He snapped his fingers once and right away a man dragged a beaten General into the room.

Rikku gasped. "Fryd dra ramm tet oui tu du res?" She shouted. (What the hell did you do to him?)

"I am appalled. How could you ever accuse me of such things. I never laid one finger on him." He laughed lightly at her. "Sargent Wedge!" He called to the man behind him.

"Sir?" Rikku knew this man. It was the same one who had captured her and Tidus. He was also the one who went with her and Auron when he took her to bathe at the oasis. Did that mean he was the one to turn on his General?

"I see you know of my Sargent. That is good. I had hoped you would. Now if you will excuse me, I have things I must attend to. I trust you two will get along, hmm?" Seymour gave her one last smirk before leaving the room.

Wedge grinned at her with murder in his eyes. "Now I will get the chance to do to you what I could not before."

"How could you?" She tried to ask. It came out harsh and ragged, but still intelligible.

"Easy. As soon as he lay his eye on you, I could see a weakness in him coming through. The more time he spent with you, I could see him getting weaker and weaker. He refused to kill any one of your kind. Refused to let us do it. I had to do something to stop it. It's a good thing I did too." He watched as her face changed to one of horror with the more he spoke. "Would you like to hear how his hearing went? Why he was found guilty?"

Rikku shook her head no, but she knew he was going to tell her anyway.

08:10 Bevelle Courtroom/ Trial of General Auron flashback

Sargent Wedge laughed mentally at the shock that quickly passed over his General's face. It was subdued soon enough. He took the stand with a smirk on his face.

Major General Seymour strolled up in front of him. "Sargent, we have heard the testimony of Lady Yuna. Would you care to give us more information about the General Auron?"

"Yes, Sir. What do you need to know?"

"Very good. How long have you known Sir Auron?" Seymour began.

"Since he became the General of our platoon about seven years ago."

"And during that time, has he ever shown signs of treason?"

"Only within the past two years."

"I see. And can you give us some examples of how he has shown this? Be detailed as possible please." He urged the man.

"At first it was little things. He would misinform men where bases were. Telling us to go south when we should have headed north. Then later saying that the map was wrong. Allowing Al Bhed to live without giving reason why. We would get the necessary information from them, and he wouldn't allow us to kill them afterward, lest they escape.

The most recent was when we captured the two officers. Instead of letting us question them as we should, he requested that the female be brought to him. No one questioned it at first thinking he wanted to have a little fun with her first. The male was given over into Lady Yuna's custody to do as she wished."

"Hmm, tell me more about what happened in the days following their capture."

Wedge continued aware that all eyes were on him. All except for a certain scarred general. "I brought the female to him as he requested. I was then assigned guard duty for failure to report in as we were in the process of bringing them to camp. I could hear her laugh as I left the tent, yet he did nothing to stop her. Allowed her to do as she pleased. She spoke back often to him, always in that language of hers though.

On the second day I went with them to a nearby oasis where he let her get cleaned off. Something none of the other captives never had the luxury of. They are scum and should be forced to live like that."

"Sergent Wedge, I advise you to keep your personal feelings aside for now." Mika spoke up. "We will deal with that issue later. For now please keep your story relevant to the matter at hand."

"My apologies, sir. As I was saying then, I went with them to the oasis. I was dismissed then, but I had hidden myself nearby because I had my suspicions. He did not know I was there. He turned his back to her as if giving her the chance to escape. Instead I watched as she stripped and stepped into the water. His eye roamed over her body for a moment after he turned, watching her as she moved through the water. I could see the lust in it as he watched. It was prevalent. Later, Lady Yuna showed up with fresh clothing for the woman. I saw them talk, but was unable to hear what was said. I took that opportunity to make my leave. I had seen and heard enough.

That was until later when we were moving camp. General Auron had taken the girl off by himself. By all appearances it looked as if he was going to punish her. Again I followed to watch. But instead of watching him punish her, I heard him confess that he would not fight for Bevelle any more. That he was giving up and running away."

Auron had kept an even face as Wedge spoke. He took everything in stride. How could he deny the truth after all? But in hearing that the newly promoted Sargent had been listening in on a private conversation made him angry. He narrowed his good eye in contempt.

15:05 Bevelle Tower/ Tenth floor present

Rikku could only gape in shock. This was the man responsible for what his General had gone through? She adjusted her gaze to the beaten man behind him. Auron lay in an ungraceful heap on the tile floor. She wanted to run to him, to try and heal him. She knew that somewhere in her pocket she held at least one potion. But Rikku had to get passed Wedge first.

"Let's play a little." Wedge sneered. "It's been a while since I've been able to feel the blood of a battle in my veins."

Rikku nodded as she dropped her weapons and took a fighting stance.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." He raised his own fists and ran in at Rikku. She dodged and rolled to the side. "Tricky girl."

Rikku took her chance to run at him as he was distracted with teasing her. Her fist connected with his side, and she twisted her torso to punch him again on his other side. Typical Al Bhed taught fighting. Keep moving, and move in ways the enemy would not expect. Her feet followed soon enough and she was several feet from him. She ducked low and used her legs to push off as she raised her fist for his face. It connected and sent Wedge flying back into a wall. He slid to the floor and struggled to stand. Rikku watched as he rubbed the back of his head.

Now prepared for her fighting style, he smirked at her once again. "You got lucky little girl. My turn now"

Rikku's eyes grew large as she saw him rushing at her faster then she thought possible. Before she knew what happened, she could feel blood in her mouth. Yet he was not finished. Her side, back, and head was next. He picked her up by her neck and threw her into the witness stand where only hours before he himself had sat. The wood busted on contact as it buried the captain in rubble. Rikku coughed once trying to clear her throat of dust.

Seeing she was weak and near the end of her strength, Wedge moved closer. As he walked passed it, he picked up the weapon she had carried in. It would give him great satisfaction to kill her with the same weapon that had been used against Bevelle for so long. He stepped over the body of Auron as he continued to move closer.

Rikku watched in horror as he came closer and closer. There was no way to escape. If she moved he would just shoot her anyway. Consigned to her fate, she closed her eyes. Might as well go peaceably. Wedge lifted the rifle and aimed. The explosion that sounded was much louder then she remembered for the weapon. Rikku opened her eyes again to see what was going on. One wall was missing and Wedge was thrown against the opposite wall. Debris still hung in the air as an air transport unit hovered just outside. The only thing that had protected her from the blast was the fact she was on the ground and hidden behind the judges stand.

"Captain!" She could hear Tidus shout as he jumped across the rift that separated the transport from the building. "We have to get out of here. Where's the General?"

Rikku glanced around quickly. Where did he go? She saw a black boot sticking out from some rubble. "Over there!" She pointed to the location before struggling to stand.

"Linna, the ramp!" Tidus shouted into his receiver as Keyako stood on the edge of the doorway ready. As soon as it was lowered he ran across to help Tidus carry the injured captain and general to safety.

When everyone was on board, Linna closed the hatch and took off heading for home.

18:42 Al Bhed Home/ Infirmary

"Just what did you think you were doing?" Cid shouted when it was clear every one of the team members were fine. "This wasn't supposed to be some fool suicide mission!"

"And it wasn't!" Rikku cut in to defend herself. "We made it back safe, didn't we?" Truth was, she was was scared they would lose someone. But the higher beings must have smiled on her.

"And if it hadn't been for Keyako, you wouldn't have. Did you even think what would have happened to you if you would have lost?"

As soon as the fight broke out between father and daughter, everyone else wisely left the room. Cid was known for his quick tempers, and Rikku would be quick to defend herself and her friends. Auron lay on a sterile hospital bed not five feet away from the argument. Lucky for him, he was still unconscious.

"But we didn't. We went to save him, and that's what we did!" She shouted as she pointed to Auron's body. "It was either me or all of us. Which would you have rather had, _Vydran_?"

"Enough!" Cid roared. "You are on probation for your actions today. You are dismissed Captain." She was only supposed to get in, get out. She had risked her life, as well as the lives of those under her in the fact they had to save her from the tower.

Rikku stared at him for a moment, her mouth opening and closing a few times in silent rebuttal. Composing herself, she gave a crisp salute and fled the room.

Cid sighed as he watched her go. His back turned to the man on the bed. "I know you're awake. You might as well say what you're thinking." He said calmly.

"Very observant of you. They do not give you enough credit in Bevelle." Auron coughed as he tried to clear his throat of obstructions. Cid turned to face him. Auron was attempting to pull himself into a more comfortable sitting position.

"You saved her life, she saved yours. You are even now. I would advise you to stay away from her in the future now. One thing leads to another, and pretty soon you find yourself in a bigger mess then you can handle." Cid warned.

"She will be back. You and I both know that. She is stubborn," Auron paused before adding the next phrase. "Just like her father."

"Bold words for a Bevellian in Al Bhed territory." Cid noted.

Auron only grunted in response. Perhaps he was a bit too forward in saying that remark.

The bald man watched him for a moment more before turning to leave. He was nearly knocked over by Tidus as he did so.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir. I did not realize you were still here. Is it a bad time?" He rambled out.

"No. Kad fryd ehvunsydeuh uid uv res dryd oui lyh. Fa sekrd pa ypma du ica cusa uv ed mydan." Cid ordered the young Lieutenant before leaving. (Get what information out of him that you can. We might be able to use some of it later.)

"Yes, sir." He muttered back out of sheer habit. Tidus then turned to the Bevellian with a smile on his face. "You finally woke up, I see. Cid let you live, did he?"

"It would appear that way." Auron retorted. He was in no mood to talk right now. He had enough on his mind at the moment.

Tidus continued either immune or oblivious to the tone used. "You know, you're rather heavy. Took two of us to carry you here. But I think in the end, it was worth it. And you have Rikku to thank for it!" He beamed.

Auron's good eye narrowed. "Rikku?" He questioned silently.

Tidus scratched the back of his head. "Oops, hehe. Guess I shouldn't have said that. Well too late to worry about it now."

Auron had to wonder if he planned that or not. No one could be that naive. Could they? He let out a deep breath and dropped his head. "Where's Yuna?" He finally asked after some silence.

The boy brightened once again. "Oh don't worry about her. She's safe. I'll bring her down after she wakes up. I'm sure she would love to see you herself."

Down, so that meant that he was in the lower levels of the building. Auron put that information in the back of his mind for future use. If somehow things turned sour, he would need have a basic knowledge of the setup of the compound. Not that he feared that, but it was a thought that would stay with him for some time.

"Hey, you okay?" The blond was speaking again. Auron must have turned into his thoughts without knowing it.

"I am...fine. I think I need to rest more." He answered before any more questions could be asked. He lay back to signal that the conversation was over.

Unknown time/ Bevelle

"Dead, we will have to do something about this. I will not allow them to insult us like this. You have placed the tracker on him as asked?"

"It has been done. Sir, may I request leadership of this operation?"

"Might I ask why, Seymour?"

"Lady Yuna is with them as well. I would rather not see harm come to her if it can be prevented."

Mika nodded. "I understand now. You are still insisting to make her your wife then?"

"Of course. I would have no other. I will have nothing less then the best." Seymour stated hautily.

"Then perhaps it is time we get back what is ours."

Seymour smirked. He moved away from the Bevelle Army General and stood next to the gaping hole in the wall to overlook the city. "I agree sir. Our troops are ready and waiting."

Mika moved so he stood next to the younger man. "Very well. You are in command."

"Yes, sir." Seymour turned to leave.

"Just one more thing." Mika spoke before he was gone. "Our young captain, don't kill her right away. Let her live long enough to watch her people suffer. Then she may die."

"Affirmative sir."

Mika took one more glance at the city before stepping over the no longer living Sargent and leaving the room.

08:30 day five Bikanel Base

A knock sounded on her door waking her up from her sleep. Yuna sat up and opened the door to see what whoever her guest was, wanted. She was almost surprised to see the blond captain in front of her.

"Can, can I help you?" She asked nervously.

The two men stationed outside her door glanced between the woman watching for any signs of threat.

"Oui yna tecseccat." Rikku said quickly. She did not want any prying ears for what she wanted to ask about. (You are dismissed.)

Yuna watched as they saluted and left. She knew they were there not only for her protection, but also for the protection of the base. She was from Bevelle, she knew that if someone from Bikanel was brought in, they wouldn't trust them either. She moved away from the door and sat on her bed waiting for the other woman to speak.

"I want to know about your General." Rikku stated in clear Spiran.

Yuna blinked several times in surprise. This was not the same person she had met in camp, or who brought her from Bevelle. This was a war-hardened Captain who stood in front of her now. She stood wearing the standard tan fatigues, and black boots.

"What..do you want to know?" She asked cautiously. She held her breath as she waited for an answer.

"I need to know how loyal he is to Bevelle." There was no emotion to her. Her request sound dull and flat in her ears.

"I don't know anymore. I don't think he wants any part of them now, not that I know of. I think, I think they betrayed him. I was not there for all of his trial, but I could see how it crushed him to be there." Yuna winced as she stumbled over her words.

Rikku adverted her gaze to stare at the wall across from Yuna. Her father did not trust the man, but this was not enough information to prove he's innocent. She needed more. "He once told me he was ready to turn away from Bevelle. Tell me how I can know he was telling me the truth."

Yuna gulped. Whatever she said now could be used to make or break the man who raised her as his own daughter for ten years. She stared at the other woman as she thought about her answer.

"Because he, he would never lie to me. And at his trial he admitted to feelings of dissident with Bevelle." She hoped that would be enough.

It must have been, for the blond then relaxed and very nearly choked her as her arms wrapped around her neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can now tell Vydran." Something wet hit her shoulder and she had to pull back to see for sure.

"Are you...crying?"

"I'm just so relieved I can't help it. Now I can tell him he has nothing to fear."

"Then, I am..glad. Captain?"

"Call me Rikku." She interrupted.

"Alright, Rikku. Can I go see Auron now?"

"You betcha! He's resting now, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind some company."

The woman were just about to leave the room, when the whole building seemed to shake around them. A piece of ceiling came crashing to the floor behind them.

"What was that?" Yuna asked in the start of a panic.

"I don't know!" Rikku answered as she practically threw herself to the call button near the door. "Pnudran, fryd ec kuehk uh? Fryd'c rybbahehk?" (Brother, what is going on? What's happening?)

The response was staticky at best. "Fa..yddylg. Pajamma dnuubc..Vydran ec...nabund du..." He managed to reply before the line was cut off.(We..attack. Bevelle troops..Father is...report to...)

"Well that was a help." Rikku said sarcastically. "We have to get underground quickly. I will explain there." She grabbed Yuna's hand and pulled her along before she could protest.

They met Tidus along the way.

"Lieutenant, what is going on?" Rikku asked as they kept running.

"It's Bevelle. They found us. Cid and Jecht are down in the control room trying to prepare a counter-attack."

"Good. Here, I leave her in your hands. I have to get up top and take charge." Rikku winked as she handed over the healer.

"You can't Captain. Cid wanted you down in the control room as well. Said he had some things to go over with you." Tidus stopped her before she could run off.

"Tyssed. Let's go then. I don't think Bevelle is going to give us a chance to get together if they can help it."

"What about Sir Auron? We can't just leave him." Yuna protested. Both Tidus and Rikku cursed.

"We can't do anything ourselves." The building shook again as Bevelle struck. "Someone will help him." Rikku answered not even sure if she was telling the truth.

Bikanel Base/ Main control room

"Damage reports now! I want to know where we have been hit and how hard. Get our men ready for the next attack!" Cid shouted orders out before the place could become bedlam. If he could get his men concentrating on the task at hand, he would be in effect keeping them from panicking. "And does _anyone_ know where Captain Rikku is?"

"E dymgat du ran ypuid dah sehidac yku, Vydran. Pid fa kud lid uvv eh dra settma uv dra dnyhcsecceuh." (I talked to her about ten minutes ago, Father. But we got cut off in the middle of the transmission.)

"Yht oui teth'd drehg du damm sa drec?" Cid yelled at his son. (And you didn't think to tell me this?)

The blond shrugged his shoulders before answering. "Cunno, oui hajan ycgat." (Sorry, you never asked.)

If Cid had hair, he would have been pulling it out of his head at that point. The room shook again as the next wave of attacks came. Jecht stumbled through the door at about the same time. He had momentarily left to check out the status outside.

He got right to the point as he looked to Cid. "We got trouble man. Bevelle is starting to enter the base. We have to evacuate now."

"What? You're kidding me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bikanel Island/ Al Bhed base

Rikku ran through the corridors of her home searching for a way to make it to the infirmary. She dodged debris and enemy soldiers as she ran. She wanted to cry as she watched the destruction of the place she had grown up in. How could this be happening? She dared not think about Yuna or Auron doing something like this. They couldn't have. Maybe her vydran was right. They were spies, placed there under orders from Bevelle.

She had left Yuna with Tidus back in the west wing. Looking back on that decision, she wondered if she had done the right thing. It left her alone and weaponless. If she were caught...that was a thought not worth dwelling on now. She had to think of an escape. A wall crumbled about ten feet in front of her. She quickly hid inside the closest doorway to see who might come through. She let out a breath of relief when she saw her own troops.

"Lybdyeh! rana oui yna. Cid untanat ic du veht oui. Oui sicd lusa fedr ic." (Captain! here you are. Cid ordered us to find you. You must come with us.)

"Oui ku uh yrayt. Damm Cid E femm pa drana crundmo." She commanded them. (You go on ahead. Tell Cid I will be there shortly.)

"Fa lyh'd tu dryd, sy'ys. Fa ryja tenald untanc vnus ouin vydran du dyga oui ihtan knuiht." The man persisted. (We can't do that, ma'am. We have direct orders from your father to take you under ground.)

"E ryja du kad du dra ehvensyno. Drana ec cusauha drana E ryja du dymg du." She shouted to be heard over the explosions and gunfire now going on in the other sections. (I have to get to the infirmary. There is someone there I have to talk to.)

"Hu lyh tu. Dryd fyc dra vencd bmyla du pa red. Ed'c uhmo y bema uv nippma huf. Huf oui ryja du lusa fedr ic. Ev oui tuh'd, po Cid's untanc fa yna du bmyla oui ihtan ynnacd." (No can do. That was the first place to be hit. It's only a pile of rubble now. Now you have to come with us. If you don't, by Cid's orders we are to place you under arrest.)

Rikku stepped back, one hand over her heart. Her father would never issue an order like that, would he? She glanced over the men she was so used to commanding and saw they they were serious. Cid really had issued her arrest. She dropped her arm to her side, her hand clenched in a fist. "Drah oui femm zicd ryja du ynnacd sa. E ys hud mayjehk fedruid cyjehk dra Kahanym. E pnuikrd res rana, yht E femm kad res uid." She challenged them. (Then you will just have to arrest me. I am not leaving without saving the General. I brought him here, and I will get him out.)

The man raised his rifle at her. "Oui femm tu hu cilr drehk.." He nodded his head in her direction as two people behind him came forward. Just before they were able to reach her, the wall collapsed in front of them from the lack of support. A chunk of it broke free and collided with the side of Rikku's head. She fell forward unconscious. (You will do no such thing.)

The one that had taken charge in the absence of his two commanding officers tried to step over the fallen stone. He tripped and cursed as he wondered just how he was going to get her out of this while carrying her.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." He looked up to see a man in black standing over Rikku. He nodded as the man gently and carefully leaned over and picked his captain up. "Where are we headed?"

"Drec fyo, vummuf ic." (This way, follow us.)

Bikanel Island/ Bevelle High Command

"How are things going so far, Major General?"

"All is moving as planned, sir. We have destroyed the section where our General had been held. My men have already moved into the compound and are in the process of searching for our blond captain now."

"Very good. How soon do you estimate?"

"We should be able to find her within the hour."

Mika smiled at the report he had been given. All was going well. "Very good. We will celebrate your victory when you arrive back in Bevelle tomorrow."

"It will be an honer sir. Seymour out." He closed the line that connected him to his home city. Dropping the act he played in front of his General, he turned to the closest soldier. "Have you found either woman yet?" He snapped.

"No report as of yet sir, but we are still searching. The destruction of the base is going well, however." He answered as he tried not to flinch under the stare of the blue haired officer.

"What is the point of destroying the base if we can't find that Al Bhed woman?" Seymour yelled. "Find her, and find her quickly." He warned before he walked away.

The soldier watched him go, thankful he was not the recipient of something more harsh then words. He checked back to the screen in front of him. The tracking signal he had been following since the start of the attack was moving again. It was going deeper underground. Perhaps there was more to this base then they knew about.

Bikanel Base/ underground

They took many twists and turns to avoid enemy troops as they made their way to the main hanger. If he had not been following the men in front of him, Auron was sure he would have been lost. The smaller body in his arms moaned slightly. The blood on her temple had dried up some time ago but he could see a darker spot on his shirt from where he held her against himself until it had stopped bleeding. Not that he cared at that point.

Soon enough they arrived in a hanger deep under ground. Auron was amazed at the technology they must have used to build such a thing, but was not able to dwell on that now. Men were rushing around boarding aircraft as fast as they could. He followed behind the men he had encountered knowing that whatever happened, they knew where to go.

Soldiers gave him dirty looks as they saw him board, and some even worse when they realized he was holding their leader's daughter in his arms. It wasn't right.

"Ku, drec fyo." He was told. They must be leading him to Cid himself. (Go, this way.)

He was wrong. It was a holding cell in the center of the ship. With a smirk, he accepted whatever they would be throwing at him. It was expected. Passing over Rikku he entered and nodded as they engaged the barrier that would prevent him from escaping. Now all he could do was wait. Knowing it would be some time before anyone came to get him, he lay back in the bed in the small space and thought.

Air over Bikanel

"Ajanouha syga ed? Yna fa lmayn vun dyga uvv oad? " Cid stood in the center of the bridge preparing for take off. He shouted orders to those around him giving the signal for the other ships to leave. "Ku!" (Everyone make it? Are we clear for take off yet?/ Go!)

At his command, the airship's rockets came to life. There was some shaking before the ship was safely in the air. As it rose, Cid could see streaks of missiles flying past them attempting to bring them down. The ship next to them exploded in a fireball before falling heavily to the ground.

"Vycdan! Kad uid uv rana pavuna fa vymm ehdu dra cysa vyda!" Only once they were safely out of range did he relax. ( Faster! Get out of here before we fall into the same fate!)

Now was his chance to find out what happened to his daughter. His first call would be to Jecht. He should be leading his own airship somewhere nearby. The transmission was sent and within minutes he could hear the rough voice of his friend.

"Hey, Cid. You made it out alive too. Thought that fireball may have been you!" He let out a laugh. "But I do have a question for you."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"My kid is freaking out. He wants to know what happened to the Captain. You haven't see her by chance?"

"Rikku? No, I ain't seen her! Do you think I would be talking to you if I have?" Cid shouted over the connection.

"Hey man, calm down. I didn't know. No hard feelings, okay." Jecht tried to appease the other man. "Got good news though. My son brought that Bevelle healer on board with him. She's been working non-stop to heal the injured with us. Seems like she wants to be on our side now."

"And you trust her?" Cid asked. How could Jecht do something like that? How much of an idiot can he be?

"Well sure! She hasn't done nothing wrong. The only thing she was asking though was what happened to that general. If you hear anything about him, you'll let me know, right?"

"Yeah sure. I'm more interested in finding my daughter then some Bevelle soldier." Cid warned.

"Cid, ease up. I bet if you can find him, the Captain can't be too far away." Jecht laughed again before Cid cut the transmission. He didn't like what Jecht was implying. He sighed before running a hand over his bald head. It was going to be a long trip. Best to get used to it now.

The door to the bridge slid open and he turned to see who had entered. It was a young man, maybe about twenty-six. He saluted right away in Cid's presence. "Sir! Thought you might like some information. We are holding the Bevelle general down in the containment cells. The captain is awake and in healing as we speak."

"About time I get some decent information around here!" Cid growled as he glanced to the panel he had just used to contact Jecht with. "Thanks soldier. Brother!" He shouted over to the man at the controls. "You're in charge. I have some matters I need to attend to."

The blond nodded before turning back to the front of the airship.

Unknown time: Airship containment cells

Auron lifted his head slightly when he heard someone approach. He was only mildly surprised to see the form of Cid appear on the other side of the barrier. In respect he stood from the bed and waited for the man to speak.

"What do you have to gain from this? Why have you helped my daughter, not once but twice?"

"There is nothing in it for me." He answered honestly. "According to Bevelle, I have turned traitor."

"You saying you regret it now?"

Auron began to laugh. A deep and throaty sound. Cid took a step back unprepared for it. "I only regret I did not do it sooner." Auron finally said after he had calmed down. "Your daughter is something else."

Cid cursed under his breath. This man was infuriating! "You saying you have feelings for her then?"

"To tell the truth, I don't know what it is. But I can say this much. I feel more at peace when she is around."

Cid moved out of Auron's sight, a second later the barrier in front of him fell. Cid stepped into the cell next to him. Auron watched him through his one eye waiting for the man to say something. It came as a shock when Cid's fist came up and connected with his jaw. To his credit, Auron said nothing. He only rubbed his face where the punch landed.

"I don't know what you are trying to prove, but I will find out. My daughter will not be used as a tool for you Bevelle soldiers to abuse."

"I agree." Auron answered calmly as he stepped back. Not that he wanted to admit it, Cid could punch if he wanted to.

Cid was about to say something when the whole airship began listing. His son's voice sounded over the speakers telling of trouble.

"Vydran. Fa ryja paah yddylgat. Nabund du dra pnetka nekrd yfyo!" (Father. We have been attacked. Report to the bridge right away!)

Ignoring his confrontation with Auron, Cid ran from the room to see what was going on. Auron sighed and sat back down. Even though the barrier was down, he did not want to cause any trouble by wandering around the ship. Another rock of the ship threw him onto the floor. He hissed out a curse as he pulled himself back on the bed.

"Now is that any way to speak in front of a lady?" Someone teased from the doorway.

Auron looked up to see Cid's daughter holding herself in place with the door frame. "You should go. If Cid were to catch you here.."

She stopped him. "Let him catch me. I'm already in trouble with him. What's a little more? Besides, I think we can use your help." Rikku stepped into the room and grabbed his hand. She let out an annoyed breath of air when he refused to come. "Look, you don't have much of a choice. Either you come, or I throw you off this airship myself."

Hiding a smirk, Auron allowed her to lead him. He noted that she did not let go of his hand. Yet even so, something about it just felt so...right.

As they arrived together on the bridge, they could hear masses of panicked voices and conversations. Cid was shouting orders and wondering how they had been tracked while _in the air._ He turned at the sound of the door and glared at the man with his daughter.

Rikku spoke up before he had a chance to say anything. "Vydran, I brought him because I think he might be able to help us." She explained.

"Captain, I thought I placed you on probation. What are you doing here, and with him?" Cid tilted his head to indicate the man that stood by Rikku's side.

"I just told you. He can help us!" She shouted back. Her father could be thick sometimes.

"Sir, we are picking up abnormal readings. It seems we have a tracker on our ship." One of the controllers interrupted.

Cid turned to the man quickly. He stomped over to look at the screen in front of him. "Can you identify the source?"

"One second." A few keystrokes were entered. With a look of surprise he turned and faced Auron. "It's coming from...him."

--

Seymour watched the screen in front of him as they chased down the blinking dot. Little did Sir Auron know, but during his stay in Bevelle he had been planted with a tracking device. Seymour could only imagine the look on Cid's face when he finds out how they had been found.

Barely containing the glee he had inside he turned to the man next to him. "Fire at the ship, but do not destroy it. Lady Yuna may be on board. A crash landing will suffice."

"Yes, sir."

Missiles were fired and one grazed the port side of the airship making it list greatly. Moments later another hit the starboard side. The ship was starting to lower before rising again. They were losing power. With a smirk, Seymour ordered for them to hit the rudder essentially making the airship unflyable. It would have to land soon or risk falling and exploding on the ground. Cid would never allow that to happen he knew.

"Be prepared. When that ship crashes, we are going to have some outraged pests. They will try and attack without warning. Don't allow them that chance!" Seymour called to the officers around him.

They saluted as they issued orders via communication devises. They would be ready when it was time.

10:14 Al Bhed airship bridge

Cid turned and growled at the man on his ship. Auron held his ground knowing he did nothing wrong. Cid could be a man known for his quick temper, but he wasn't rash.

Rikku stood in front of him like a human shield. "Vydran, cdub." (Father, stop.)

"Oui pnehk dryd cbo uh so creb yht damm sa du cdub? Kenm, lyh'd oui caa ra icat oui? Huf suja uid uv dra fyo cu E lyh gemm res huf!" Cid reached to his hip and withdrew a small revolver. He aimed it for Auron's head. (You bring that spy on my ship and tell me to stop? Girl, can't you see he used you? Now move out of the way so I can kill him now!)

Auron gently grasped Rikku's shoulders and moved in front of her. "E yccina oui, E ys hu cbo. E tet hud ajah lusa rana uv so ufh femm. E ys huf hudrehk suna drah yh uidlycd vnus so ufh baubma. Ev ed fuimt syga oui rybbo du caa sa tayt, drah vaam vnaa du cruud." Auron waited as he watched Cid's hand shake. Gasps could be heard around the bridge as they heard an enemy speaking in their own language. (I assure you, I am no spy. I did not even come here of my own will. I am now nothing more then an outcast from my own people. If it would make you happy to see me dead, then feel free to shoot.)

The ship listed once more as they steadily began to fall. "Vydran, dra nittan ryc paah crud. E lyh'd luhdnum ed. Fa ryja du ypyhtuh creb!" (Father, the rudder has been shot. I can't control it. We have to abandon ship!)

The gun found it's way back into it's holster as Cid rushed over to see what his son was talking about. "Blast it!" He shouted.

"Vydran, that's a great idea!" Rikku shouted.

Cid turned to his daughter before understanding what she meant."Well at least one of my traits has rubbed off on you. Brother!" He faced front once more. "Prepare to launch. If we crash, we can at least take the enemy out with us."

"It won't work." Auron stated as the ship rocked once again. Several faces stared at him in question. "With how unsteady this ship is, you're more likely to blow yourself up before them. Missiles can't fire in this condition."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Cid stepped closer to him and stood directly in his face.

"Sir, incoming transmission. Sounds like Sir Jecht."

"It's about time! Just where has he been?"

"Hey, hey now. Don't blame me. We thought you were right behind us. Looks like you got in a little trouble there." Jecht's voice filled the room as he was placed on speaker. "We'll handle your problem, you worry about getting somewhere safe. I hope that boy of yours can fly for another twenty miles. Everyone else has landed there." The transmission stopped as they watched another ship fly past them going the way they came.

Hatches opened along the side of the airship as missiles shot out ten at a time. They were heading on course for the troops on the ground.

Bikanel Desert/ Bevelle ground forces

"Sir, we have incoming!"

"Can't you shoot them down?" Seymour hissed. He saw the ship coming at them and the missiles being shot out. He could save himself, but the rest of his men were on their own.

The technician sent out the order right away, and anti-air strikes were quickly issued. Unfortunately, it was too little, too late. Jecht's ship was coming back for another pass and was sending more raining down.

Bevelle never stood a chance.

Air over Bikanel/ Jecht's command

"We did it!" Tidus shouted as he watched the explosion below them. There was no way anyone could survive that. He glanced over to the window and saw Yuna looking down with a sad expression on her face. His smile dropped as he stood next to her.

She was the first to speak. "I never thought I would see something like this. That I would be a part of it. I grew up in Bevelle, lived among many of the soldiers there. It's odd."

"What's odd?" He pressed.

"I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I know it's wrong, but I almost feel happy. I'm glad Bevelle was defeated today. Maybe now the war will stop."

"Yuna. I understand. I want the war to stop too. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

She nodded in agreement and gave Tidus a small smile. "Everything will be alright in the end, won't it?"

"You bet it will." He assured her. Then without a second thought, he reached over, wrapped one arm around her and kissed Yuna in front of everyone.

Cheers went up around him, and she pulled away with a blush on her face. Tidus scratched his head in his own form of embarrassment.

"That's the way to get the girl." Jecht teased. "Now let's go find Cid. We have to make sure they made it alright too." Jecht and Tidus looked at one another and both raised their right fist in front of them. They dropped it in a quick, but odd salute.

"I'm in!" Tidus shouted after dropping his arm. "Besides, I want to make sure Rikku is safe too."

Jecht turned to his pilot. "Set a course for the oasis!"

Crash site 

Auron rubbed his sore head. He had been thrown into the main computer upon crashing to the ground. Luckily, Cid's son could control the ship better then he expected. He looked around to see sand covering the front windows. Emergency life support had kicked in and the whole airship was now bathed in a gentle orange-red light.

"Status reports!" Cid stood in the center issuing orders. "No one is to leave this ship until I say it's safe." He turned around to check those around him. His attention stopped and focused on Auron. "A word with you." He said as he left the bridge.

After shaking the stars from his vision, Auron followed the man. He waited in the corridor before moving on into an empty room. With a click, the door locked behind Auron. He stood at attention waiting for the man to speak.

Cid's shoulders shook in anger. "This is all your fault!" He began. "If any of my men die today because of you, I will personally come after you myself and make sure you don't see the sun again."

"Is that a threat?" Auron asked still calm.

"It's a promise."

"Then I guess I have no choice."

"What? You going to kill me now? Kill me first?"

"No, I will not run. If you feel that I am a danger then I will be unable to hide. Bevelle would shoot me with the first step I took into the city, and you would shoot me with the first step I took out. It would seem as I am in lose/lose situation." Auron stated.

Cid nodded. The man was right. Then again, he did not become General without some sort of knowledge.

"Fine. You acknowledge that I have the upper hand. Now for the next step."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to find this tracking chip that was mentioned before. It would not do to escape only to be found later."

"For once you said something intelligent. I'm going to regret saying this, but start stripping. I will search myself to make sure you are not hiding anything." Cid ordered.

Auron let out a breath of air that almost sounded like a 'hmph', but did as ordered. Perhaps this could be a start in building trust with the leader? Then again, no one in their right mind wanted to be practically naked in front of their enemy. It was inhumane.

"Stop stalling and do it already!" Cid shouted pulling him from his thoughts. Auron resisted the urge to glare at the man. Carefully he began to unbutton his black shirt first.

As he handed it over he spoke. "Look there first. If I'm lucky we will not need to search further."

Luck was not on Auron's side that day. Soon he had to take off his boots, socks, and pants. He stood in only a black pair of boxers. Cid was searching every part of his pants as fast as he could.

To make matters worse, the door flew open before either man knew what happened.

"About time I found you! I had override the lock on the door because I thought something..." The female voice trailed off as she caught sight of what was going on in the small room. Her father stood holding onto the military issued pants of the ex-general of Bevelle. Said ex-general stood in front of her rather undressed. She was unable to take her eyes off the man in front of her. The clothing hid so much. His chest and arms were finely chiseled. Nothing but muscle all along his body.

"Girl, stop gawking. What is it you want?" Cid finally managed to say.

Auron smirked at the blush that covered her cheeks before she backed out while trying to form words of apology. Another minute of searching and Cid found the tracking device. He yanked it from the material and crushed it in his palm.

"Much better. Here, get dressed and meet me back on the bridge. I need to speak with my daughter now. Try and fix what just happened." Cid threw the clothing back at the man and walked out of the room.

When he was gone, Auron quickly got dressed again and left to meet the man like he was told. Inwardly he couldn't help but laugh at the expression of the young Captain's face when she entered the room. Perhaps it was wrong of him to do so, she was so young. So naïve to the world of relationships. She could kill a man with the best of them, but put her in a situation like this, and she was at a loss.

He held the stern glare as he moved back through the airship. He passed several officers as they rushed around checking for life signs and such. They regarded him with the same amount of disdain as Cid showed him. He ignored the looks as the final obstacle to the bridge opened in front of him.

13:24 Oasis

"What do you mean 'he ain't here?'" Jecht shouted at the man in front of him. He and his ship had arrived back at the meeting point, but Cid was no where to be found. That alone unnerved him. Cid could take care of himself fine, but he knew the man had no love for the Bevelle officer that was on board with him. Rikku would have to be one smooth talker to get him out of trouble.

"Sir Jecht?" A young woman approached him. He turned to see bi-colored Bevellian eyes staring at him.

"Yuna. What is it?" He spoke more softly to her then he had to the previous officer.

"If you are planning a search and rescue mission, I request permission to go along as well."

"Hey, you know I have no problem with that! In fact I think it's a great idea. Lieutenant!" Jecht shouted over his shoulder. Tidus stopped what he was doing and approached the duo.

"What's up?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Your girlfriend here wanted to led a search and rescue mission. I want you to choose ten men and take them with you." Both people blushed at the girlfriend comment before Yuna realized just what he had said.

"Wait. I never said wanted to lead the team. I'm a healer, not a leader." She protested.

Jecht laughed loudly before speaking again. "I was only joking with you. I wouldn't trust you to lead my men. You're liable to get everyone killed."

"Then let me lead it." Tidus said with determination in his voice.

"I plan on it. It should be cut and dry. We destroyed the Bevelle ground troops. All you will have to do is bring them back here."

"Yes sir." "You can count on us." The couple answered at the same time.

Tidus held his head high as he walked away in preparations. Within an hour he had all the men assembled and was giving out orders. They took one of the smaller aircraft with a new pilot at the helm. They soon took off to scan the desert floor.

The ship's navigation led them to the general area. But it was Yuna who was the first to see the crash site from the air.

"Over there." She called out as she pointed to the wreckage half buried under sand.

"Alright! Send a message. Let's see if they survived." Tidus ordered.

Cid's voice could be heard loud and clear seconds later. However, it was not what they were expecting. He was shouting and cursing at somebody.

Tidus and Yuna listened together as they tried to piece together what was going on.

"I don't know who you think you are trying to fool, but it's not going to be me! I have seen this happen so many times, you think I don't know what to expect next?" The one sided conversation kept going but Cid's son explained what was happening.

"Cid..angry. Captain Rikku bring Bevelle in and home destroyed. Think Bevelle trap."

"Pnudran, ec ajanouha ymnekrd tufh drana druikr?" Tidus asked pressing for the matter at hand. (Brother, is everyone alright down there though?)

"Oac, fa ryja ryt hu taydrc. Pid fa femm haat ramb dnyhcbundehk dra ehzinat." (Yes, we have had no deaths. But we will need help transporting the injured.)

"Leave that to us. Just get everyone outside so we can carry you all back to the rendezvous point." Tidus replied before closing the channel. "Alright everyone, let's move!" He shouted out the order as they all prepared for the landing and transport

14:12 Crash site

"I don't know who you are trying to fool, but it's not going to be me! I have seen this happen so many times, you think I don't know what to expect next?" Auron tried to say something but was cut off even before he could get the first letter out. "Don't even try it!" Cid warned. He continued with the tirade not even noticing when his son stood from the helm and left the bridge.

Brother wound his way through the corridors of the airship giving instruction as needed. His father was too occupied with the general so he had no choice but to do it this way. The troops seemed well organized as they left the ruined ship and boarded the other one waiting for them. He watched as Tidus and another woman worked together to keep everyone calm and in order. Jecht's son shouted orders in Al Bhed as to what to do with those who were injured. The woman inly then left his side to help them. Brother assumed she must have been a healer and that was why she was there.

Soon the only people left were Cid, his daughter, and the ex-general. With a sigh, Brother began to enter the crashed ship once more. Scared gasps stopped him before he was able to.

He turned to see what was going on. Coming over the dunes was a blue haired man. He recognized him to be the Major General Seymour. With a curse muttered under his breath, Brother ran inside and headed straight for the bridge.

"Vydran! Vydran! Fa ryja du kad uid uv rana huf!" (Father! Father! We have to get out of here now!)

Cid stopped shouting long enough to see what his son was panicking about. "Can't it wait? I'm busy."

Brother managed to pant out one word as Cid's face went pale. "Seymour."

All four of them rushed outside to see the Major General coming closer. He appeared tired and worn out, and pissed as all hell.

"I thought Jecht took care of him!" Cid snapped.

"Well obviously he didn't." Rikku snapped back at him.

"I will handle him. You all get out of here. I will only require a weapon." Auron spoke up being the calm one of the group.

Brother had ran back in eager to get away with as many people as possible. He could live with one casualty. He came back out with a sword in hand. "Cunno." He said as he handed it over. (Sorry.)

With a nod, Auron took it and made his way to meet the blue haired man. He ignored Rikku's cries and Cid's outbursts of playing hero. The only thing on his mind was making sure everyone made it to safety.

Cid had already pulled both children behind him as the hatch on the rescue ship closed and lifted up.

Auron stood his ground, sword leaning on one shoulder. Seymour stopped just feet in front of him. He lifted his head calmly and stared at the airship circling above them.

He lowered his gaze and set it on Auron. "Sir Auron. You plan to kill me alone?"

"If that's what it takes." Auron answered.

"You realize you do not stand a chance?" Seymour cocked his head back as if surveying the man in front of him.

"We will soon see."

Seymour made the first move. Years of black magic at his disposal. Auron rolled along the sand as the thunder spell knocked him off his feet. He stood back up and glanced to the sky making sure the airship left. With an inward sigh of relief he could see they had left him alone. That was what he had wanted.

Seymour also noted that the ship had left. With controlled anger he began to cast more spells at the ex-general. Fire, ice, lightning all came crashing on Auron's already tired body. He smirked as the man was left panting in the sand. He moved closer preparing a high level spell.

"This is it, Sir Auron. You have lost and I have won. And pretty soon Bevelle will be cheering my victory as well."

"I. Think. Not." Auron said as he stood on his feet once more. In a surprising display of strength he lifted the over sized sword Cid's son handed him and thrust it through Seymour's mid-section. Blood ran down from the wound and from Seymour's mouth. He managed to choke out one last thing before he died.

"This isn't over yet. I will not die that easily." Auron thrust the weapon deeper and twisted it making sure that threat would not be coming true. Eventually the sheer weight of the sword made him collapse in the sand before passing out.

15:01 Oasis

"Captain, you made it!" Yuna shouted when she saw the blond stepping off the rescue airship. She was about to embrace her new friend, but the look on Rikku's face stopped her. "What is it?"

"We left him behind." Rikku answered sadly. "We left him behind, and now he's probably dead!" She said again this time with more force behind the words. Throwing herself at Yuna she began to sob uncontrollably.

Yuna glanced around the temporary camp looking for someone who knew what to do. Tidus was the only one to see her. He man he was talking to saluted before running of. With a relaxed gait, Tidus stood next to her.

"Is she alright?"

"I-I'm not sure." Yuna appeared confused.

"War trauma." Tidus said softly before kneeling down. "Rikku, Rikku, can you here me?"

She lifted her head away from Yuna long enough to look at him. "That's right. It's me, Tidus." He slipped one arm around her shoulders and encouraged her to stand. She did so with little resistance. "I'm going to take you to your tent. It's all set up for you. You need to rest Captain."

Without a word, Rikku allowed him to lead her. Yuna followed close behind. She waited next to the doorway as Tidus helped Rikku to lay down and relax. After he was done they left together as he went on his way to report to Cid.

Cid was alone when they entered the main tent.

"Sir?" Tidus saluted as he entered. Taking her cue from the man next to her, Yuna did the same.

Cid glanced up from the map he was looking at long enough to acknowledge then before dropping it again. "Yeah, what do you want Lieutenant?"

"I came to report in sir. Also I had news of Captain Rikku."

That caught the man's attention. His head snapped up and stayed there waiting for the news.

"I'm afraid she is suffering from War Trauma. I ordered her to rest in her tent, but I'm not sure how she will be when she awakens. She was in hysterics when I found her."

Cid scratched his chin in thought. Maybe this would be a good thing after all. With one child out of the military, he would feel better knowing part of his family would live till the next generation. "Thank you Lieutenant. I will visit with her shortly. Then maybe I can discern what the best course of action will be."

Tidus saluted again and started to leave. He tried to grab Yuna's hand so she would come with him, but she moved before he could do so.

"Excuse me, sir?" Cid grunted trying to ignore her. Yuna was undaunted though. "I think I may know of something that would help her recover."

Cid glared not wanting to hear what she had to say, but Yuna went on to explain.

15:22 Bikanel Desert

Heat and sand. It was all he was able to feel at the moment. Other senses would kick in soon, but he was happy just knowing he was alive at least. Slowly he rolled over onto his back. He kept his eye closed knowing that the sun was still bright and would blind him if her didn't. Something began digging into the back of his head and he reached behind his head to find his glasses. With a smirk, he placed them back on his face.

Auron struggled to stand. He had to find Rikku and let her know he was alive. Seymour had been a strong opponent, but foolish. He had been at the advantage, but moved closer when he would have been safer to continue fighting from a distance. It had been so long since Auron had fought with a weapon like the over sized katana Cid's son handed him. But it all came back to him quickly enough.

Setting one foot in front of the other, Auron began walking in the way he saw the airship fly away in. Seeing as he had no other choice, it seemed like the best option.

It was getting dark before he heard shouts coming from the next sand dune. The desert was getting cooler and he had to find shelter quickly. If he was lucky, he had found the encampment already. Making his way around the dune, he found himself facing an Al Bhed officer. For once luck was on his side.

"Rymd!" (Halt!) The officer shouted as he pointed his weapon at Auron.

"E ys hud yh ahaso. E ryja lusa uhmo du caa Cid." Auron replied back to him. (I am not an enemy. I have come only to see Cid.)

Shocked to see someone in Bevellian attire speaking fluent Al Bhed, the officer didn't know what to make of him. The huge sword over his shoulder didn't help matters either. He pulled a receiver from his hip and rapidly began speaking. The response was instant. Someone would be out to help him in minuets.

Auron waited patiently on the outside. Inside he was ready to force his way through, but that would not be the way to build good relations with Cid. He was shocked when he saw a familiar head of blond exit the camp.

Tidus' jaw fell in surprise. He couldn't believe the ex-general lived and was standing at the entrance to the desert camp.

"What, why, how?" He tried to say before composing himself together and turning to the officer on guard. "Mad res drnuikr. Ra ec hud dra ahaso yhosuna." (Let him through. He is not the enemy anymore.)

"Yc oui cyo, Meaidahyhd." (As you say, Lieutenant.)

They both nodded quickly as Tidus led Auron inside the camp. "This way. We were just about to launch another rescue, but I guess we won't need to now." Tidus tried to joke.

Auron was still stiff and sore from walking over the desert sand. His legs protested with each step he took, but he was not about to complain. With the exception of Cid, this group took him in after his treason to Bevelle. How could he complain about something so trivial now?

"And she hasn't spoken a single word since. Cid and I called it War Trauma." Tidus was still talking. Without realizing it, Auron had tuned him out. He was so caught up in his own thoughts.

He cleared his throat hoping the boy would repeat what he said. No such luck.

"Wait here. I have to report in then we can go rest." Tidus had led him outside the biggest tent in camp. He guessed this was where Cid and Jecht would be. He was right when a dark skinned man stepped out.

"You must be the great General Auron." He greeted. He may have been mocking, but Auron did not take it as such.

"I am nothing great. Simply a fallen man." He replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get you a place to rest, huh. You must be tired after all that fighting and walking." He spoke much louder then necessary, but Auron continued to listen. Jecht was gruff, but he seemed to have his heart in the right place. "Well, here we are!" He pulled a tent flap back and signal Auron to head in. "Take the cot on the left. It's bigger, plus the other one is already occupied." He said before walking away after Auron had entered.

It was dark inside, but Auron could just make out a figure laying on the opposite cot. With a grunt he slowly sat down on the one to the left and took of his boots, shirt and weapon. They were all laid on the ground under the bed. He leaned back carefully and pulled his feet up onto the bed. He let out a sigh and relaxed. His eye closed ready for sleep only to open again moments later when he felt the set of another's on him.

"What?" He asked rougher then he planned to, but he was tired and just wanted to sleep.

The feeling of being watched continued. Why wouldn't the person just leave him be? There was a rustling and padding of footfalls before someone stood over him.

"You meanie. I thought you would be happy to see me. Not only that, what are you doing in my tent anyway?"

"Rikku?" He sat up to see her dancing on her toes.

"You remembered!" She whispered loudly before throwing her arms around his neck. "I thought you died when we left you." She spoke into his neck, but he was still able to understand what was said.

"It will take more then that to take me down. Besides, I had to come back for you, didn't I?" Auron lifted his arms and wrapped them around her small waist.

"Just don't do that again. Promise?"

"I promise." He answered as he kissed the top of her head.

Rikku lifted her face to look him in the eye before drawing close. Within seconds her lips were pressed against his. It was full of raw emotion and Auron drank of it greedily. He had never had a chance to feel this way before. His hands moved over her back trying to feel as much of her skin as he could. To take her all in in case this chance never came again.

She almost wined when he pulled back only to moan in delight again as lips met once more. He nibbled at her bottom lip begging for entrance which Rikku readily gave. It all died too soon when Rikku pulled back this time, only to try and suppress a yawn. Auron let out a low chuckle at her antics.

"Perhaps we can continue this another time. You look like you need sleep." He released his own yawn making Rikku giggle too. "It would appear as if I need it as well." He noted.

"That's okay. Just knowing that you're alright is enough for me. "Good night Auron." She gave him one more chaste peck before curling up into his side where it was warm and safe.

Making sure to keep her close, Auron closed his eye one more time and did not open it again until morning.

* * *

Rikku did exactly as she said she would. After convincing her father that Auron was the man she truly wanted to marry, she took off. Zanarkand and the Al Bhed finally won the war after another year of fighting. But most of that was due to Rikku's travels. See, with Auron by her side as new husband, they traveled to the cities of Spira telling others of the corruptness going on in the capital.

There were a few who did not believe them and they had to leave town quickly or risk being killed on the spot. But word was getting out. A new leader would stand up soon, Mika had been killed while sitting in his office. Assassinated by those who had heard Rikku's outcry.

It would take time, but Spira would be united some day.

* * *

I guess that about wraps this story up. I wanted to add one more thing, a bit of citrus I guess, but I don't feel comfortable with doing that. (As my husband says, why watch (read, write, etc.) something I would rather do myself? Too true.)

Well anyway, enough of my rambling, let me know what you all thought! Gin


End file.
